The Boy Behind Bars
by Tif S
Summary: AU:Seth meets Ryan when he is volunteering at a juvenile detention facility with his father. The two boys form a friendship during the three months that Seth volunteers, but the boys lose touch. Seth attends RISD and writes a successful comic scarcely remembering the boy that was once a friend until Sandy receives a phone call unexpectedly reuniting them. TW: Dark Thematic Elements
1. Prologue The Letters

_**A/N: Hey O.C. Fans, well this is a new idea I came up with. It's a pretty major AU, kind of I guess you could call it a Hallmark idea. It'll probably have a very similar vibe to a Hallmark movie, not that it's based on anything in particular. Just thematically similar to some of those types. It takes place in two separate times, that is, there will be flashbacks to when Ryan and Seth were teenagers, but a good chunk involves the adult Ryan and Seth and their families in an alternate scenario. Anyway, this is just a prologue with a bit of a setup.**_

 _ **As always: I own nothing recognizable. The O.C. belongs to FOX and Josh Schwartz. Just my storyline.**_

* * *

 **Prologue: The Letters**

 _Hey, uh… it's me again. I don't know if you even read these or if you even can. Dad says you get time to read letters is that true? Write me back and let me know otherwise I won't bother you anymore. If you can...I mean if you get time to read letters they should give you time to write back right? Or if you don't care just send a photo flipping me the bird and I'll get the message uh… okay, anyway. School sucks, but I did get my acceptance letter. I got in dude! You're reading a letter from the newest member of the class of 2010 of the Rhode Island School of Design. Maybe I'll finally get my chance to prove to those Newpsie Water Polo assholes I can make something of myself. No actually I know I will, because that comic I showed you, you remember right? I finished the first issue. Maybe I'll get a meeting with a publisher, they give college kids those opportunities right? Anyway, um...I think this is the time when Dad would say I'm talking about myself too much. Mom would say to slow down and let the other person get a word in, or well this is a letter so I'll just ask a bunch of questions I guess…_

The young man released a breath as he tossed aside the page he was reading, ignoring the questions, the ones he'd memorized. Stupid ones about prison food, what he'd had for lunch that day, if he ever got to see any girl prisoners in the yard and were they hot? (No and probably) The letter went on for three, front and back. He wasn't surprised, not in the slightest considering who wrote it. However, his mind was flooded with an influx of other emotions. He finally shook his head and tossed aside the whole thing, back in a box with several other identical letters, all by the same person except for one, which his lawyer had written. The date was not much later than the date of the other person's letter, perhaps a few weeks difference, but the year was the same as the previous, 2006.

 _Ryan,_

 _How are you doing Kid? They treating you alright? I hear you're getting released in a few days. Wish I could be there to welcome you back to civilization, but we're dropping Seth off at RISD. I bet he spent four pages telling you about the place huh? I don't know if he's more excited about the school or getting out of Newport. Anyway, I've enclosed another business card with this letter, home and work numbers. If you need anything, I mean it Ry, anything, you call alright? Kirsten, me, even Seth at school, we'll help anyway we can. Don't leave us in the dark._

 _Sandy Cohen_

That business card was what he was looking for. Over two years, he'd accumulated several. Between the in-person meetings and the letters, he probably had about ten. That number had dwindled, between the halfway house, moving back home with his older brother who'd been released three years before he had on good behavior, his brother's second arrest, moving in with his friend Theresa, and everything that came afterwards, the number had dwindled to three. Now he was trying to find any of those three he could, in with the letters he hadn't glanced in years.

Ten years, ten years and a mountain of trouble later and he only just now thought of the family that had offered help. It probably had an expiration date. Sandy Cohen was probably a senile old fool by now, and Seth...well eighteen ignored letters, was there even hope for a helping hand left with the man?

His hand clasped cardstock and he gave a sigh of relief. He pulled it out and surely enough…

 _Sanford Cohen_

 _Public Defender's Office, Orange County CA_

 _324-780-1200_

 _Home number (Call us Ryan, I mean it)_

 _324-672-9045_

Yellowed and frayed with age, but this was it. Now he just had to call and pray they'd remember him.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, this is it. The beginning of the Boy Behind Bars. Thoughts?**_


	2. Chapter 1: (Un)Fair Trades

_**A/N: Well here with the first official chapter. I wanted to answer a few FAQs. This story will involve most everyone central to the Cohen family which includes Kirsten and Sandy. Unfortunately the story posting only allowed for four character choices, and since OCs and semi OCs (imaginings of Sophie Rose Cohen and Daniel) play a central role as well, I wanted to indicate that in case OC O.C. (haha) stories are not someone's thing. Also, in regards to the Hallmark introduction well I guess I should have simply called it a family story, as it will not be as light and sugary sweet as most Hallmark movies though there will be fun fluffy moments to balance the angst and darker themes. And with that out of the way. Disclaimer still applies, nothing is mine anything recognizable belongs to FOX and Josh Schwartz. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter One: (Un)Fair Trades**

" _Come on Ryan, let's get out of here!" He was frozen in front of the CVS as the cop cars rolled up. He felt the hot metal against his leg, burning a hole through his pants as he struggled with what to do._ Run you idiot! _It was a simple command from his brain to...why did it feel like he was short circuiting? Fuck._

 _The cops pulled up and grabbed him roughly. His brain leapt into action._ Don't fight, don't fight. Theresa and Daniel, just think about them. _He had experience enough having witnessed his father's and then his brother's arrest. The irony wasn't lost on him as the taller and more wiry cop found his gun, and he heard the sound of the engine peeling and rubber burning as Arturo began driving away._

 _Today was the day of his brother's release._

Looks like I'll be joining you Dad, one son for another fair trade.

 _POP! POP! POP! Three gunshots, and then he no longer heard the sound of pedal to metal, instead the sound of splintering glass and crumbling metal. The flashing lights of the cop car he was pressed against showed the scene, his buddy splayed against the windshield which was cracked after the car had rammed into the fence as Arturo had lost control and begun bleeding out before he'd even left the parking lot._

It was twelve years to the day, and it was raining. It never really rained in California if he remembered correctly. He remembered reading about it being in a state of drought most of the time as in one of Seth's final letters before they tapered off, Seth mentioned his girlfriend organizing an awareness day on Brown's campus for water conservation back home as he'd said. She'd been a Newport native as it turns out, but they hadn't met till Rhode Island. That was one thing that made this ordinary day extraordinary. Another, well he'd save that for the ghosts in the graves. They could hear you before you even spoke, at least that's what his brother had told him as a kid. But he spoke anyway as he sat cross legged on the moist grass.

"Never miss a day, then again, you probably know that. You always were hell of a lot smarter than me even though you always said otherwise. That's a lie, you know that right?" Ryan gave a bitter laugh. "You drove off, you were damn close. You shouldn't have waited on me man. I guess this must be karma. It's gotta be right?" Ryan sighed. "They always say your kid turns out twice the person you are or something like that, you get yourself twofold or some shit. Your sister must have known, she had to. She was smarter than both of us."

It was true. His time, well doing his time, had caused him to miss Daniel's birth and the first two years of his life. By the time he came out, the kid was already a little person. The first year, well Theresa kept him in the loop the best she could despite the fact that their relationship had underwent a seismic shift. She never said anything, but Ryan felt it even as he was detailed on the boy's first words, his first birthday, his first steps all the milestones a father should be present for.

Once he came out, it just got worse. They didn't know each other the way they used to, and they barely spoke unless it was about Daniel. They especially never spoke about Arturo, the elephant in the room. It was then that Ryan decided to leave, move back into his brother's house visiting on occasion, enough to not be deadbeat, but not enough to corrupt. And then one day, when Daniel was eight, Theresa simply dropped Daniel off at Trey's house and told him he was going to be staying with Daddy.

Later that year, he got the news. Theresa had been diagnosed with advanced stage breast cancer and it had spread. The reason for leaving Daniel became clear. It didn't change their relationship, didn't fix things, but Ryan was there for her as much as he could be while raising the boy and searching out work. With his record, he was lucky to be working a temp construction job for a month here and there. Trey was the one supporting them with grocery store work. He had a more steady flow coming in. Ryan didn't question it and the arrangement worked for a few years, until Trey was arrested on a drug charge last month. Turns out he'd been dealing and running on the side, caught by a plainclothes undercover cop.

"What's worse, Daniel was expelled." Ryan laughed. "Fighting, he pulled a knife. I don't even know who gave it to him."

Now he would lose the lease, and Daniel was out of school without a chance of readmittance. If this went on for too long, he could lose Daniel for good.

"So I found that card my lawyer gave me. You remember the one, did I tell you? The one with the kid that used to penpal, well I never wrote back to them, but I need their help. Pathetic, I know. But I might as well try calling." He pulled out his cell phone and the card. "And I could use your support."

* * *

Sophie Rose Cohen sat in her Dad's home office spinning idly in the wheeled chair with a cup of coffee in front of her as she waited for his return. He'd went to pick up the takeout. It was a large order as her brother and his wife were coming over for Friday dinner, the first Cohen family dinner where they were all together in months as her brother and his wife had been on a press tour for the newest issue of _Atomic County_ with Sophie and her parents watching her niece Skylar during that time.

"Rosie," Skylar stuck her head into the office door. "Why are you still in Grandpa's study?"

Sophie shrugged. "I like it in here. It's quiet."

"But it's Grandpa's. He doesn't let us in here when he's working." Skylar eyed the cup of coffee which was trembling slightly with the force of Sophie's spins, as her gaze turned from the mug to the documents on the desk. "And you're going to mess up the papers."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "He's _not_ working. He went to pick up the food for Mom. Besides I have to talk to him."

"So wait in the kitchen." Skylar said simply. "That way he'll see you."

As she spoke, the phone rang.

"Don't…" Skylar's eyes widened as Sophie answered the phone. "Answer that." She ran in search of her grandmother.

"Sandy Cohen's home office."

" _Is Sandy available?"_ A man asked.

"He's out right now, can I take a message?"

" _What about Seth Cohen?"_ Sophie paused in her spins. Why was this man asking about her brother?

"What's this about?" Sophie asked. She grabbed a post it from the side of her Dad's desk.

" _I just really need to talk to Sandy or Seth. Can you tell them I called?"_ The man hesitated. " _Tell them... Ryan Atwood called please. Thank you."_

"Yup." Sophie popped the P as she copied down the name. "What's the number?"

The man told her as she copied it down.

"Alright I'll tell them...thank you for-."

The man hung up.

"Rude." Sophie groaned as the line went dead before placing the phone back in it's cradle.

Well, this Friday dinner would not be boring in the slightest.

* * *

 ** _A/N: For those who are curious, I picture Sophie Rose Cohen as Dove Cameron and Skylar Marissa Cohen as Bailee Madison back when she played Maxine on Wizards of Waverly Place._**

 ** _So the next chapter will involve Ryan going home and talking to Daniel, as back at the Cohen residence, Seth and Summer return as Sophie tells her brother and father about Ryan's phone call._**


	3. Chapter 2: Dinner and Disappointments

_**A/N: Well, here with chapter two. In this chapter, we get our first introduction to Daniel as well as see Seth and Summer return to the Cohen house among many other things. Disclaimer, I own nothing but my plot. The O.C. belongs to FOX and Josh Schwartz. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Dinner and Disappointments**

Ryan sat across from his son with his hands folded on his knees, his head touching his hands before he finally made eye contact with him.

"Do I even want to know what you were thinking?" His voice was calm, a personal choice he'd made years before Daniel was even a thought considering his own father's tendencies. It took real restraint to not go off. But most of what he was frustrated about wasn't Daniel's fault, he knew that.

"Probably not." Daniel shrugged.

Ryan scoffed. "You pulled a knife on Jake Wilcox during _gym class,_ you were expelled, and all you can say is probably not? Dan,"

"Dad, it's not a big deal. I just wanted to scare him a little." He mumbled under his breath. "I didn't even _do_ anything with it."

Ryan shook his head. "You want to scare someone you jump out and yell boo, you don't pull a switchblade." Ryan grabbed the folded knife from the table. "Where did you even get this?"

Daniel's gaze dropped as he fell silent.

Ryan kept his eyes locked waiting a beat. He tightened his grasp on the switchblade and stood. "When you're ready to talk, come find me. Until then, phone."

Now Daniel looked at his father for the first time in the last few minutes not making a move.

"Daniel, don't make this difficult."

Daniel rolled his eyes pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, and tossing it roughly on the couch cushion before he retreated down the hall to his room.

Ryan winced shutting his eyes and releasing a breath as the bedroom door slammed.

* * *

It felt good to be home. Seth pulled up in the back driveway turning to Summer. "Welcome back."

Summer grinned. "Thank god, I mean no offense Cohen, but if I had to sleep in one more hotel room with the other actors I was going to smother you in your sleep."

"Cosplayers. They're called cosplayers babe."

Summer raised her hands. "Whatever. They're grown and they were having _way_ too much fun in those tights after the panels."

Seth laughed. "Point taken." He turned off the car and got out, going around the back to begin getting the bags. "Let's go see how the famila de Cohen held up against Tropical Storm Sky shall we?"

"We shall." Summer followed Seth into the house to see his little sister, Sophie sitting on the couch with her legs crossed. "Soph! Hi!" She put the bags she was holding down as she ran over to embrace the teenager.

"Hey Summer." Sophie hugged her sister-in-law with a grin.

"We come bearing gifts little sis." Seth joined the two as he gave his sister a one armed hug, still holding one of the bags.

"Ooh, can't wait." Sophie smiled as she began reaching for one of the bags. "Is it in here?"

Seth shook his head. "After dinner."

"Oh! Did you see Dad pull up? I've kind of got something to tell both of you. It seemed important."

Seth didn't like how his sister's expression changed. She ducked her head and frowned slightly. He arched an eyebrow. "Should we be worried?"

"I...don't...think so. I mean, I don't actually know. I kind of...answered Dad's phone while he was gone."

"You what?" Now it was Seth's turn to frown. "Rosie,"

"I was waiting for him to come back because I had to get a permission slip signed for our trip to the history museum, Mom was busy on the phone with Julie Cooper about some Newpsie thing, and you know Mrs Cooper can be on the phone for hours so I couldn't ask her, so I was waiting in Dad's office for him to come back, and the phone rang...I know how to take messages so...I did."

"You know how bad that is? That's Dad's clients that call on that phone. You're not a receptionist Soph, you're sixteen. That's confidential stuff." Seth said.

"Well, he didn't exactly say anything, he just kept asking for you and Dad, and when I said you guys weren't here he hung up, but he did leave a name and number."

Seth shook his head but then froze when he realized what his sister said. "Wait, he asked for _me_?"

"Well, yeah, when I said Dad wasn't in he asked for you. Uh...do we know a Ryan Atwood?"

Seth blinked shaking his head.

"We don't? Is he one of Dad's clients? Why would he call the home office?"

"Actually, um...I do, you don't." Seth said. "He asked for both of us?"

"That's what i just said genius. I thought you were supposed to be the one that graduated college."

"Seth," Summer noticed her husband's change in demeanor. Something was bothering him. She turned to Sophie. "Soph, I'll be in in a minute and you can help me find yours and Mom's gifts."

"Distracting me really? I'm not eight. You could just say you want to be left alone." Sophie looked between the two, her annoyance turned to concern. "Seth,"

"It's fine, we'll be in in a minute." Seth smiled.

"Ohkay…" Sophie gave one last glance between the two before she went to the kitchen. If they wanted to lie to her face, she wouldn't stop them.

* * *

"Hello family, I've brought dinner." Skylar turned in her chair as she heard her grandfather's voice.

"Hi Grandpa," Skylar grinned as her grandmother turned around and kissed him as she hid her eyes. "Aww come on we were gonna eat."

"And we still are." Grandpa smirked. "But if you're that put off…I can always find a dog on the beach that has a taste for pad thai."

"Nope, I'm okay." Skylar shook her head.

"Thought so." He kissed the top of her forehead as she ran to grab three plates, setting places for her and her parents. She noticed Sophie enter the room at the same moment, looking somewhat concerned. Had she told Dad about the phone call?

"There's the Princess." Grandpa grinned.

"I thought Grandma was the princess." Skylar struggled to make eye contact with Sophie without making it obvious.

"No stupid, Mom's the queen."

"Alright, that's enough." Grandma said. "Sandy honestly…"

"We can't start without Mom and Dad." Skylar said.

"You're right." Grandpa glanced over. "I wonder what's keeping them." He'd seen Seth's car outside so he knew they were home.

"They're in the living room." Sophie said. "You should go check on them."

Skylar frowned. "You tell him Rosie! Don't make Dad do it."  
Grandma placed her fork down as Grandpa looked expectantly. "Sophie, is something going on?"

Sophie sighed. "While you were gone, there was a phone call in the office."

"And how do you know that?"

"I was...sort of sitting there waiting for you so you could sign my permission slip. The phone rang."

"Is there a message on the machine?"

"Well…"

"She answered! I told her not to." Skylar said.

"Damn it Sky!" Sophie groaned.

"Well you weren't supposed to be there in the first place so nyah!" Skylar stuck her tongue out.

"Okay, so you answered…" Grandpa held up a hand cutting off the girl's squabbling. "Did you at least get a name and number?"

Sophie nodded. "Ryan Atwood. The number's on a post it on your desk. He asked for you and Seth."

"For both of us?" Skylar watched as Grandpa frowned.

Sophie nodded. "Well, first he asked for you, then when I told him you were out, he asked for Seth. When I told him Seth wasn't here either, he gave his name and number and then hung up...really fast. He wouldn't say why he called though."

"I see," Skylar saw Grandpa's frown deepen as he rose to his feet. "You said Seth and Summer were in the living room?"

"Can I come with you?" Skylar stood as well trying to follow behind.

"Your food's going to get cold."

"I don't care. Sophie answered the phone, I should get to hear what it's about if it involves my dad too."

Grandpa exchanged a look with Grandma who shrugged. Odds are her father would tell her anyway. Neither of them were the best secret keepers. "Fine, but it's confidential clear?"

"Crystal." Skylar held out a hand which her grandfather took and shook.

"Can I go too?" Sophie asked.

Grandma shook her head. "You've done enough. You'll hear about it if it's something important."

Sophie groaned. That was so not fair.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So if you're curious, Daniel is portrayed by Ty Simpkins circa Jurassic World.**_

 _ **Next chapter: we get a bit of Seth and Summer as well as Sandy and Seth's conversation in the office which Skylar hijacks as they call Ryan. Meanwhile, Daniel sneaks out.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Powers For Good

_**A/N: Hello, well I had to split the chapter. The Cohens kind of had their own ideas and it got away from me haha. The next chapter should be even longer though, if we're lucky. It seems to be turning into that type of story. Not that that's ever a bad thing. The good news is we get insight into Sandy and Ryan's relationship. As usual I own absolutely nothing, well except for Skylar "Sky" Cohen, she's a completely original character. The O.C. and anything recognizable from it belongs to FOX and Josh Schwartz. I'm just playing a bit.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Powers For Good**

Summer turned to Seth after he finished explaining who Ryan Atwood was.

"So you volunteered?"

"During the end of our senior year." Seth nodded. "Yeah. Dad got me involved since everything else back then was pretty much toilet water, well most things sometimes literally. He thought it would help me to be doing something for others, put my miseries in perspective y'know." He winced as he recalled. This was before they'd met, but for Summer it wasn't a particularly flattering picture of her fellow Harbornites.

"And you were...like a mentor?"

"Yup." Seth said. "I guess, I'm not sure I was particularly mentor-like most of the time. I was still going through my life hating stage."

Summer laughed. She could picture this version of Seth pretty clearly. He wasn't much different than the art student undergrad she'd met as a sophomore. "I think we all went through that stage." She remembered how she'd do almost anything to avoid being home with the step monster. She guessed Harbor was Seth's step monster. "But you and Ryan got along?"

Seth smiled. "Yeah. I was helping him with his GED, so I guess we went through senior year together." His smile then turned to a frown. "We lost touch after I left for Rhode Island. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I sent like almost twenty letters, but didn't get an answer. Ryan was never much one for talking. Maybe that's why it worked back then and the letters didn't. I don't know."

"Well, he called, so that says something right? He didn't forget."

"No…he didn't." Seth said. He slouched forward lost in thoughts. Ryan remembered, but hadn't answered any of the letters. It was something Seth couldn't wrap his head around. Not back then.

 _He was sitting in his room writing one final time, at least in this bedroom. The bedroom he'd spent his formative years in or what his parents would call formative. Seth just called them life suck years. His formative years were starting next week when he moved onto campus._

 _A knock on the door sounded and he looked up to see his parents._

" _Writing another?" His mom smiled._

 _Seth nodded. "He never answers, but it just seems like something I should do."_

 _His Dad leaned over the desk. "You're doing a good thing. I'm sure he appreciates it."_

" _Does he get a chance to read them?"_

" _Yeah, he does." Dad put a hand on his shoulder._

 _Seth sighed. He tried not to let his confusion show._

" _There's probably something we don't know." Dad said. "It's nothing you did."_

" _Thanks for trying." Seth said. He stood from his desk leaving the letter unattended as he turned his attention to the packing he still had to do. "Don't bother sending it. Just throw it out."_

Seth never knew what happened to that final letter before he left Newport. It wasn't on the desk when he turned back around and that had been enough. He was too caught up in his father's answer to that one simple question. Does he get a chance to read them? Too caught up in the nerves, and the fear of his transition, the righteous anger and the relief that he would be out of state, wouldn't have to pass by the center on commutes, the _new_ that was right around the corner, one plane ride away. And the final Newport letter became a distant ache, a what if that he never revisited. Until today. Until the phone call.

* * *

Sandy entered the living room, and saw Seth and Summer talking. He could see Skylar's eyes roving the room, trying to get a sense of her father's mood.

"There's Miss Bright Sky!" Summer was the first to notice her daughter. She walked over and grabbed her in a tight hug. "Oh, it's been too long."

"Mom," Skylar winced. "You're squishing me."

"Sorry, sorry!" Summer stepped back. "I just missed you."

"I missed you too." Skylar said. She leaned into her mother as the two sat on the couch.

"How's my favorite girl?" Seth smiled as he took the cushion on the opposite side of his daughter. Summer leaned around and cuffed him in the back of the head. "I can have more than one." He laughed.

"I'm okay." Skylar said. "Grandpa and I wanted to know if you were. Rosie told him about the phone call."

Sandy met his son's eyes. "I'm going to my office to call him back. You can be part of it too." Sandy knew that there was some complicated stuff involved when it came to that whole period. He wanted to give Seth the opportunity to be involved... or to choose not to.

"Can I talk to Sky and Summer first?" Seth looked at his dad. "This is going to involve them."

Sandy nodded. "I'll be in the office when you're ready." He left the room.

He entered his office and sat on the chair. He noticed a cup of coffee that hadn't been there before. Sophie's. He grinned shaking his head as he set the now cold coffee aside. What was it with both of his kids starting the coffee habit so early? The Cohen and Nichol genes combined were obviously futile in avoiding the caffeine habit.

He turned his attention to the fluorescent post it on his desk. Surely enough, scrawled out was the name and number: Ryan Atwood's.

He hadn't thought of Ryan Atwood's case in a few months. He occasionally would drift back to wondering over the years. Something about the situation stayed with him. He hadn't been able to plead it down to a misdemeanor like he'd wanted to upon hearing the boy's story, because the fact of the matter was, he'd had a firearm, which was registered to someone else, in his possession as a minor. That detail alone had been enough, despite a positive working relationship with the judge on his case, to make it an impossibility.

" _How'd it go? Were you able to work anything out?" Ryan sat up as he entered the visiting center._

 _Sandy hesitated. "There are a few options."_

" _Mr. Cohen," Ryan leaned forward. "Can you be honest, just tell me straight."_

 _Sandy sighed. "There's no plea deal happening Kid. The judge fixated on the gun. I'm sorry."_

" _So I'm stuck." Ryan nodded. His expression didn't change. He'd been expecting this._

" _You have to serve two years. You didn't actually steal anything or shoot anyone, so that can work in your favor. The coercion argument, well since Arturo can't vouch…" Sandy closed his eyes._

" _No leg to stand on?" Ryan quipped._

" _Maybe...you said Theresa sent you to the store right?" Sandy knew if Ryan could convince his girlfriend to testify, he could have a chance._

" _I'm not getting her involved." Ryan said. "She's going through enough."_

" _Ryan,"_

 _The boy shook his head again. "Find another way. There's gotta be something."_

 _Sandy nodded. "Okay. I'll do my best."_

" _Thank you." Ryan's voice was barely audible._

" _Have you considered your options?" Sandy said. He looked at the boy's file. "Grades are pretty solid, you know you could finish your schooling, get your GED."_

" _In lockup?" Ryan smirked. "How? There's not exactly a high school around the corner or did I miss registration for reform school?"_

" _They offer classes, and volunteer peer tutoring. Kids from the high schools in the area come in to work with you. You'd complete the year together. Same coursework. My son Seth is volunteering with the program."_

 _Ryan glanced up. He could tell by the man's face, something was off. "Does he know that?"_

" _Not yet." Sandy chuckled. "But he'll be fine just like you will."_

" _Sure thing Mr. Cohen, whatever you say." Ryan gave a small smile. "I'll do it."_

" _Great, you start Monday."_

 _Ryan nodded_. " _Great."_

* * *

Seth sighed. "How much do you know?" He looked at Skylar.

"Ryan Atwood called and asked for you and Grandpa." Skylar said. "Who is he?"

"You know," Summer said. "Your dad did volunteer work in high school."

"You did?" She frowned tilting her head.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked. "You look like something's wrong."

"I don't see it. I thought mom was the hippie."

"Hey," Summer scoffed. "Watch it. And volunteering doesn't make you a hippie."

"I know." Skylar shrugged. "But I saw the pictures. You totally were."

"Anyway…" Seth wrapped his arms around Skylar and Summer. "Like your mom said, I did volunteer….at Chino Juvenile Detention center."

"With Grandpa?"

Seth nodded. "Your grandfather roped me into it, yes. And that's where I met Ryan. He was one of Grandpa's clients."

"And he needs Grandpa's help?"

Seth shrugged. "There's only one way to know for sure."

"Can I come? I'll be really quiet I promise."

Seth looked at Summer. He didn't know what Ryan would need. "I don't know Sky…"

"Please Daddy...Rosie got to answer the phone."

Seth sighed. "Which she shouldn't have."

"Please…"

"There's a crack under the door, you can hear."

"Seth," Summer scoffed. "You're encouraging this?"

"I did the same thing. She's a Cohen, she'd figure it out eventually. Plus...she's got your pout."

Summer shook her head looking at Skylar. "Use your powers for good sweetie."

"I know." Skylar said. "Daddy, Sophie and Grandpa taught me how."

Seth and Summer exchanged a look. That's what they were afraid of.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Alright, so next chapter is the actual phone call, more with Ryan, and Daniel's escape among other things I'm sure. Let me know your thoughts. Also, I have an announcement. As letters play such an important part in this story, and to write out all of the letters would constitute an entirely different book or fic as it were, I have decided to start a companion piece to this story, an epistolary collection completely composed of letters and/ or letter style diaries written by Seth, Ryan and other characters at different points in the timeline. The letters referenced within the story, letters that never got sent, the whole gamut which I will be taking requests for, so if you are interested send me some ideas.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Returning the Call

_**A/N: Well, here with chapter four. A tad longer than the previous, and we finally get to the phone call. A lot happens. As usual, I do not own the O.C. It belongs to Josh Schwartz and FOX. I only own my interpretations of Sophie Rose Cohen and Daniel, and the completely original characters of Skylar Marissa Cohen and Aiden Wright, and my plot.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next installment.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Returning the Call**

Ryan decided that it would probably be a good idea to talk to Daniel. It had been about a half hour, and he knew his son had to be getting hungry, hence the plate with two nuked slices of pepperoni in his hand. He wasn't going to make Dan go without dinner. He was trying to teach him a lesson, not torture him. He just hoped he wouldn't mind the warmed up pizza slices.

He noticed the door was closed, unsurprising, as he knocked. "Dan," No response. "Come on, Dan open the door." Still no answer. Ryan turned the knob. Daniel hadn't locked it at least. Ryan searched the room."I brought a peace offering."

His eyes then fell on the open window, open just wide enough for a boy of his son's size. It didn't take more than ten seconds for Ryan to put the pieces together.

His attention was diverted, just before he could completely flip, as he heard a sharp ring. He looked in his pocket where he'd placed Daniel's phone, half expecting someone to try to be reaching his son but was confused when no name was on the screen. He shook his head. It took him thirty seconds too long to realize that the sound was coming from the living room, the landline.

Ryan left the pizza unattended on the nightstand just in case there was a chance Daniel would come back through the window in between the time he answered the phone and the time he returned, as unlikely as that would be.

He walked into the living room in a daze, picking up the phone not even looking at the caller ID. "Hello,"

" _Is this Ryan Atwood?"_

"Speaking." Ryan replied.

" _Ryan, hi, Sandy Cohen."_

" _And Seth."_

" _We're returning your call."_

Well damn. Ryan's grip on the phone tightened as if it were what was keeping him upright. At this point, he felt like it was. He didn't expect them to actually call him back. He'd laugh at the timing, but actually it wasn't something to laugh about.

" _Ryan, you still there?"_ Seth's voice broke through the haze. " _Make a noise or something so we know we didn't kill you."_

"Um...yeah, yes. I'm here."

" _Good, good to hear, um...so…"_ Seth trailed off.

" _Seth,"_ Ryan could hear Sandy even though he wasn't addressing him and his voice was a whisper. " _Don't overwhelm him."_ They must be on speaker, Ryan thought vaguely. Oddly enough, he didn't mind. It was...comforting...he guessed, familiar, even after twelve years. Slipping into an old pattern. The Cohens were like that, he seemed to recall. But this time, he couldn't avoid asking for help. After all, he'd initiated it.

"So…" Ryan returned the awkward greeting. "Uh… well this is kind of weird, I mean you're not my lawyer anymore. It must be."

" _You'd be surprised what constitutes weird Kid."_ Sandy chuckled. It then tapered as his tone softened. " _You doing okay?"_

Ryan couldn't help his surprise. _I call out of the blue after ten years of nothing, and you still care?_ He didn't think people, much less Sandy Cohen's type of lawyer could be like that. I mean didn't they bounce through clients like someone changed shirts? Was he even a lawyer anymore? That was a question he'd forgotten to even ask. Etiquette, well for one it wasn't exactly forefront in his mind, for another there was no five dollar how to guide for this sort of thing. _How to Ask For Help From Someone You Iced Out For Ten Years Despite Them Being Nothing But Nice and Trying to Help When You Were in Juvie._ Yeah, he was sure that'd be on the New York Times List. "Depends what you mean Mr. Cohen. Kind of a loaded question these days." He sighed rubbing the side of his face. "I need your help. It's kind of a long story. There's...something I didn't tell you back then."

* * *

Sandy listened as the man hesitated on the other end of the line. He searched out his son's gaze who shrugged.

 _I can't remember anything._ Seth mouthed. _If I did, you'd know._

"We're listening Ryan." Sandy said.

And listen they did as Ryan recounted how his girlfriend had been pregnant, six months specifically, on the day of his arrest. He'd gotten a part time job when he'd found out, the beginning of his sophomore year. But his paychecks had went directly to her. His mom, of course, had been pissed, on perpetual benders by that point in his adolescence, his Dad in lockup for around seven years or AWOL. They'd never kept track. Trey, well Trey was about as much trouble as could be so he was serving his first sentence for stealing a car, finishing a five year term. He'd known by then, by sixteen, to generally just avoid his home. The only good at that point was that he might be able to move in with Trey when he got released, one more year and he could at least avoid his mom's version of anger. Trey, he knew how to read. Dawn Atwood, well she was a different book entirely.

Then he'd gotten two very different phone calls. The first had been from Chino correctional. His mom had been too drunk to answer, passed out on the couch. Trey was getting released later that evening, around eight, good behavior, well there was a surprise.

The second call had been from Theresa. She had a craving for peanut butter cups, specifically the ones from CVS.

"Wait," Seth had interrupted. "Did she actually say from that store?" He'd dealt with some strange pregnancy requests from Summer, sometimes he thought back and could trace some of Sky's tastes back to those. He'd had specific restaurants, but not stores.

" _Yeah, she did."_ Ryan replied. _Anyway…you know the rest Mr. Cohen. The point is, well… I need to get Daniel out of Chino. Daniel's..."_

"Your son."

" _Yeah...do you think…?"_

Sandy blinked nodded, but then realized Ryan couldn't see him. "We'll help."

" _Thank you, uh… thanks Mr. Cohen. Um, do you think you and Seth could drive up here? Dan and I had an argument and he ran off. I don't know where. I took his cell away so I can't call him."_

"Extra eyes?" Sandy said. "We can do that. Ryan, I'm going to leave you on the line with Seth while I talk to Kirsten and Sophie. Give him an address. Seth will give you his cell number. You can stay on as long as you need."

" _Okay."_ The man's voice was soft, softer than Sandy had heard the young boy's ever go back when he met him. He knew all too well, the changes parenthood could bring, and concern for a child, for your child, well it left something vulnerable. And a support system was important. He vaguely wondered if Ryan Atwood had one.

Regardless, he knew he was going to help. Ryan had reached out to them for a reason, and he wasn't going to turn him away.

* * *

Daniel noticed his friend sitting against the wall, hood up, eyes down reading a comic. _Atomic County_ , the new issue.

"You got it?" Daniel sat on the bench next to him as Aiden's gaze lifted.

Aiden Wright was, Daniel could safely say, his only friend. When your Dad grew up in Chino, served time, your uncle served time,and your grandfather as well, any amount of time even as short and as long ago as his Dad's sentence and for as stupid a reason, friends were hard to come by.

"First copy off the new shipment." Aiden said. He handed it off. "I already read it. You have the time now. So read it." Aiden's mother owned Chino's only comic shop.

Daniel flipped through, trying to keep his voice casual. "Speaking of that, thanks by the way. You know my Dad found the knife?"

"You mean you didn't ditch it?"

Daniel took a breath. "No, I couldn't exactly throw it out with Coach Griffin on my ass."

"Let me guess, your old man went the 'don't make my mistakes route'?"

"I left before it reached that point, but he was close." Daniel sighed. "Remind me again why I let you talk me into it."

"I didn't talk you into anything dude. We both agreed, Jake and crew needed to be taken down."

"But you brought the knives." Daniel pointed out.

"Fists don't work." Aiden stretched out his arms as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his switch. "Cuts are deeper, they leave an impression. If you don't want someone to bug you, find a way to cut them, and they'll know you mean business."

"That's carrying the metaphor a bit far." Daniel said. He flipped to a page in the comic. The Ironist and Little Miss Vixen were fighting the Industrialist, something Daniel still found weird about this comic. Technically the two: Ironist and the Industrialist were related and Little Miss Vixen was married to the Ironist, which always made the Holiday issues strange and some of the best.

"Sure, but you wanted a fight Atwood."

"Yeah, but I like mine without a chance of losing my phone privileges."

"Please, my way got results."

"Whatever dude." Daniel focused his attention on the comic.

"You can't really be that mad."

Daniel simply nodded. He could, and at multiple people at once. It was an Atwood trait.

"I got the new _Atomic County._ "

"Your Mom knows me too man. Not that hard."

Aiden sighed. "Come on, cut me a break here."

Daniel stopped reading, looking up. "Fine, you want a break. I've got something you can help me with."

"Sure, name it."

Daniel leaned over and whispered in his friend's ear.

Aiden's eyes bugged. "You can't be serious? Danny, that's…" _Illegal. So illegal. Like actual jail time._ He may start fights at school, but this…

"You're the one that said cuts were deeper." Daniel stood. "You want an in or not?"

Daniel was doing this with or without Aiden's help.

Aiden nodded. He really had to watch his words next time. "Fine."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm evil, I know. I apologize, but it's necessary. ;) Anyway, next up, Sandy talks to Kirsten, Ryan catches up with Seth a bit, the Cohen men venture to Chino as Daniel and Aiden put the plan into action among other things.**_


	6. Chapter 5: Collateral

_**A/N: Hello my fellow O.C. fans. Well, it was a long weekend, so this chapter is extra long. :) Just a few notes. I do not own the songs that are referenced. The songs belong to the Beatles and Coldplay. I do not own the O.C. or anything recognizable, that belongs to Josh Schwartz and FOX. I hope you enjoy this extra extra long chapter, quite a bit goes down.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Collateral**

Kirsten saw her husband walk into the kitchen looking troubled. 'Hey, how'd it go?"

"Seth and I are going to Chino."

"Chino?" Kirsten raised an eyebrow. "Can I ask why?"

"Ryan needs help finding his son."

"Ryan… your client... that boy Seth helped senior year?"

"That's him." Sandy nodded.

Kirsten looked at her husband. "It's been ten years Sandy. Are you sure...are you sure you want to do this?" _Again?_ Kirsten knew how much that case had affected both her husband and her son. But as she looked at Sandy, she knew he had his mind made up. "Does Seth?"

Sandy spoke. "I gave him an out. He didn't take it." He looked at his wife. "Kirsten, are you okay with this?"

Kirsten gave a small smile. "Of course, if it's something you feel you need to do. Just keep me in the loop. Both of you."

Sandy gave his wife a kiss. "I always do."

"And talk to your daughter."

Sandy nodded. "I'm on my way to do just that." He began to leave, heading in the direction of the stairs.

"Good." Kirsten smiled. "And Sandy?"

"Hmm?"

"Be careful."

"Yes Dear." Sandy said.

Kirsten rolled her eyes fondly as Sandy left. But once he was gone, her smile dropped slightly. She knew how both of her boys were. Seth was always more her than his father, but when it came to accomplishing things, when it came to feeling as though he _couldn't,_ well that's where Sandy's influence shone brightest. The moment when Ryan Atwood stopped responding, well that was the moment Seth had. His first year at RISD… his first Chrismakkuh break. It hadn't just affected Seth and Sandy. It had affected Sophie. She'd only been five. Kirsten would be lying if she didn't admit to herself that she was worried.

She went into the living room in search of Summer. His wife had helped him before, Kirsten just hoped she was okay with doing so again.

* * *

" _So, who's Sophie?"_ Ryan asked.

Seth looked up, then at the phone. "Sophie's my sister." He was puzzled. "I thought I mentioned her." But as he spoke, he remembered. The letters. He'd mentioned her in the letters.

" _Maybe you did."_ Ryan said. " _It's been a while."_ There was silence for several beats, that awkward stretch of time when you're trying to find a rhythm after an oversight or in their case after time. Neither man wanted to hang up, but neither knew what to say.

Seth only knew that he hated that silence. He wanted to fill it. It was instinctual. A habit of youth he still couldn't shake. "So, your son, Daniel, how old is he?"

" _Twelve going on twenty five."_ Ryan replied. " _He goes to North Ridge, well he did."_

"Did?" Seth questioned, and then he cursed himself. He was probing. Probing wasn't good. "Sorry, I just that's a weird way to put it." And there he went again. "Sorry what I meant was…"

" _I know. It's okay."_ A faint laugh, and then a sigh. " _He's…had a hard time."_ Ryan said.

"That must catch." Seth commented. "The tween and teen to twenty five syndrome."

" _What do you mean?"_

"I think my sister and my daughter have the same thing."

" _How old is your daughter?"_ Ryan asked.

"Eleven." Seth laughed. "Between her and her Mom, I'm overtaken most days. But that's nothing compared to Sophie. She's got that whole teen drama thing amped to twenty."

" _Yikes."_ Ryan said.

"Yeah...it's... something." Seth shook his head. "So do you have any idea where Daniel could have went?"

" _I'm checking his phone right now."_ Ryan said. " _It's the only thing I can think of to do. He'll probably kill me for it."_

"Do what you have to do." Seth suddenly remembered. "Oh, my cell, um… okay do you have a pen or something?"

" _Yeah."_ Ryan said.

Seth gave the number.

" _Got it."_ Ryan read back the number. " _Right?"_

"Yes."

" _Great. Um… so what do you do, for your job I mean? Did you stick to the outreach your Dad put you up for?"_ There was a teasing tone in Ryan's voice, but it was clearly forced. The worry was ever present.

"No," Seth shook his head. "I mean, I help him occasionally, but I mostly write _Atomic County._ "

"Atomic County _the comic series?"_

"Yeah."

" _That's the comic you wrote? Huh, I saw Daniel reading those."_ Seth could hear a change in the man's voice. " _I think I might know where to look."_

"We'll be there soon...where is there exactly?" Seth grabbed a pen and a post it. Ryan recited the address as Seth wrote it down. "Alright-o, all recorded. Um...so, I'll call you back on my cell phone when we leave. I have to call a family meeting." He hesitated. "You alright?"

" _Considering, yeah. I'll be fine for a few minutes."_ Ryan replied. " _Talk to you soon."_

"Soon." Seth nodded. The line disconnected. Seth ran a hand through his hair before he left the office taking the address with him.

Seth was surprised to see his mother in the living room talking to Summer, and Sky nowhere in sight when he entered. Although, he knew what was going through his mother's mind. It had entered his mind as well.

"Hey," He greeted. "Where's Sky?"

"Oh, I sent her out swimming." Summer replied. "Your mom wanted to talk."

"Dad told me you were going with him to Chino." Kirsten began as Seth walked over to the couch to sit beside Summer.

"Oh, yeah, Ryan um… well his son's AWOL. He asked us for help. You know more eyes and all that. It was kind of…" _Strange, out of the blue, random, maybe nice that he thought of us, no nice isn't a good phrase. It's a horrible situation._ Calling to accompany someone to a ten year high school reunion was _nice_ , a ten year, my son's went AWOL, calling my lawyer and his kid after ten years reunion was, well he wasn't sure there was a phrase. He snapped his fingers. "Sudden…" _That_ was the phrase.

Kirsten studied her son. His leg tapped erratically and his hands were folded as his head bent as though he were studying the carpet. Then he looked up. "It'll be fine Mom. It will."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Summer looked between her husband and his mother. "Kirsten? Seth?"

Seth sighed. "Do you remember that night in the coffee shop?"

Summer nodded slowly. How could she forget? That had been the first time they'd met. Though she wondered, if there was a detail she'd missed if the way Seth was now watching her was any indication, the way he slowly drew a breath as he recounted the story she believed she knew by heart. She wondered if she was about to get a glance into the cutting room floor of Seth Cohen.

 _Seth looked down at the assignment paper in his hand, which was shaking, trembling in a way he couldn't seem to stop._ Draw an expression of your first friendship connection. _He gave a bitter smirk as he paced the length of his dorm room. Even RISD was mocking him. Art was an expression of vulnerability. Hadn't that been what his roommate Zach had said when he saw the assignment? "So be vulnerable Cohen." He'd barked, well it probably wasn't a bark, probably not even a bite, but these last few days everything felt sharper, more dangerous somehow. And he hadn't gotten any sleep, maybe ten minutes here, ten minutes there since his parents had dropped him off on campus a week ago. He looked at the clock, eight pm. Lights out for the hall was in three hours, technically. But he couldn't stay here. The dorm felt claustrophobic, despite being a double in which he and Zach got their own space, and not the shoddy single roomers that everyone equated to a sardine can._

 _So he left the dorm room, assignment and messenger bag in hand, took the elevator down, and hopped a campus shuttle, which took him to the main street where he knew the local coffee shop to be._

 _He entered to find it empty, well almost. Unsurprising, most students he'd met went to the cafe in the main building back on campus, it being cheaper, say nothing about the quality of the brew. The only occupants were a few yuppies, and a skeleton crew of baristas, one of which, a college girl with dark hair, caught his eye as he entered. She was pretty was the fleeting thought, mingling and inter tangling with his other more immediate thoughts before being swept into the ether. He was probably imagining it. Had to be. But then while he set his messenger bag over the handle of the chair, and removed his sketchbook, staring idly at a blank page as he glanced periodically at the menu on the wall trying to decide if he would order, he saw the girl's gaze again. He hadn't been sleeping, he knew it would probably be the worst idea imaginable, but he read the wall anyway, because what else did starving college artists do when they couldn't make art besides order novelty coffee?_

" _Why are you here?" He looked up to see the pretty barista, suddenly very close, suddenly right at his table._

" _Excuse me?" Seth blinked and frowned._

" _What I mean is, you're an RISD student, shouldn't you be at the campus coffee shop? Plus isn't it a little expensive around here?"_

 _Seth blinked again. "Excuse me?" He was a broken record. An actual human girl that wasn't his mother or sister was talking to him, and all he could do was repeat the same thing he'd said two minutes ago. Twenty minutes of sleep a week did him no favors apparently._

 _Her gaze dropped to his messenger bag. "Your pin. On the handle. Rhode Island School of Design...right?"_

" _Oh," He shook his head. "Yeah, right. I just started there. Um...but aren't you supposed to avoid telling me how expensive the coffee is? Not exactly selling your product." He gestured to himself. "Considering...I'm a college student."_

" _Beer budget you mean?" The girl laughed. "That's why I asked silly. Plus, I am too. So, I guess it kind of cancels out."_

" _Do you go to RISD too?" Seth asked. "Cause if you do, maybe you can help me. I might consider ordering something."_

" _No," The girl shook her head. "I go to Brown, I'm a sophomore." She smiled. "But I'll take that challenge. It's my break anyway, plus we're the skeleton crew. Everyone's too hopped up on the inventory trying to stay awake to yell about slacking."_

 _Seth chuckled. "Alright then."_

Seth had ended up completing two versions of the assignment, one a picture of Summer, a portrait he'd drawn as they chatted, the other, what would eventually become the concept art for Kid Chino, a yet unintroduced member of the _Atomic County_ Team _._ He still hadn't found a good place for Kid Chino all these years later, but Little Miss Vixen, she'd come along ten months later when Seth had disclosed to Summer at another coffee shop rendevouz about _Atomic County_ and he showed her the drawings. It was then they found out that they'd attended the same Alma Mater, Harbor. The one he'd turned in, well the portrait had earned him his first college A-, and begun his first and only college romance with whom would eventually become his wife.

After he finished recounting, he looked down to notice that Summer had grabbed his hand. He hadn't felt when it happened, but he could see her rubbing circles with her thumb despite the overall feeling of numb at reliving all of this. .

"Cohen…" He couldn't gauge what she was thinking, but then she slapped him.

He rubbed his cheek. "Um...ow?"

Summer blinked shaking her head. "Sorry, another rage blackout." She smiled slightly, but then it dropped. Now his mom and his wife wore identical expressions. It was unsettling. "But seriously Cohen, why didn't you tell me you weren't sleeping back then?"

"Because I _was_?" Seth's voice climbed. "Plus your coffee was doing it's job."

"Twenty minutes...a week?" Summer sighed. "That's not sleep Seth."

"Technically…I was _sleeping_ so it is sleep."

"Seth Ezekiel, I swear to Jesus and Moses…" Summer's grip on his hand tightened. "If you keep me out of the loop again…."

"Hey middle name is a mom thing." He winced. _She got a manicure in the last few days apparently, the sharp... fake nails._ "You don't... just... get to do that." He turned to his mother. "Mom, you're going to let her do that?"

"I'm not getting involved." Kirsten said rising to her feet. "I'm going to pack you and your father some food for the road. Anything specific?"

He groaned. "Just some...fruit or something."

Kirsten shrugged. "You're the one that kept it from her. You have to settle this like the adults you are." She left the room.

* * *

Sandy entered his daughter's bedroom to see iTunes open on her computer. "Anything worth hearing?" He asked.

Sophie spun in her chair. "Yeah. Check this out." She clicked through her library and hit play.

Sandy listened as the music began. This was something he did with Sophie, it was something that started that Chrismukkah. When it seemed like things were falling apart. She was so young back then, he'd doubt she remembered. But the tradition, it provided the segway he needed.

" _Sethy," Sandy watched as his five year old daughter bounded into the kitchen at the same moment his eldest, home from his first college semester, placed his bags down just in time to be accosted by armfuls of blonde pigtails._

 _The reaction was different. Sandy noticed that immediately. It was subtle, only something a lawyer...or a father would notice. Seth's arms still wrapped around his sister, he still crouched to her level as she babbled about kindergarten and the traumas of a boy biting the head off of a tiger animal cracker first, but he wasn't seeing her. His eyes were locked in polite courtesy, but he wasn't there._

 _Sandy continued his inventory, silently counting on his daughter's inheritance of the incessant Cohen chatter to make the process easier. Dark bags rimmed Seth's eyes, and he kept a constant grip on his hand rubbing, rubbing as if he were trying to stop something._

" _Sethy," Sophie glanced up at her brother. "Hello?"_

" _Oh sorry Soph," Seth blinked and forced a smile. "Guess I got distracted. Where's Mom?"_

" _I asked if you made me any pictures." Sophie's face fell. "Daddy said making pictures was part of your school."_

" _Oh...yeah…" Seth opened his messenger bag rifling through. He frowned. "Sorry Rosie, I had to give my pictures to my teachers."_

" _Like when I turn pictures into Miss Grace."_

 _Seth nodded._

" _When you get them back, maybe Mommy will put them on the fridge."_

 _For the first time since picking him up, Sandy noticed his son genuinely grin, rather than the flexing of muscles it had been, a flash of the Seth who'd left. "I don't know if they could compete with yours Rosie. That's prime real estate"_

" _Seth," Sandy noticed how tired his son looked. "Do you want me to bring your bags up?"_

 _Seth shook his head. "I can do it, don't worry."_

" _Not gonna happen." Sandy smiled. "Your Mom will kill us both if you don't go say hi."_

 _Seth rolled his eyes. "I guess you're not wrong." He grabbed his sister's hand. "Come on Soph,"_

 _That small exchange was about as much time as Seth spent with his sister without having to be reminded to be cheerful. Most of his time had been spent up in his room, even his usual Chrismukkah enthusiasm was dulled. Most of the time, Sandy and Kirsten caught him asleep or awake at ungodly times, the light of his computer screen being their only alert system. His stealth mode had apparently improved living with a roommate._

 _It was Christmas Eve when Sophie had wandered into her older brother's bedroom to see him awake, that she had also crawled into the master bed with her parents_.

" _Why's Seth still up, shouldn't he be asleep before Santa?"_

 _Both Sandy and Kirsten had woken up at the girl's question._

" _He'll be okay."_ _Kirsten said._

" _He will?" Sophie looked between her parents._

 _Sandy nodded. "Come on Rosie. Up we go." Sandy lifted his daughter as he stood, giving one nod to Kirsten, the signal clear._ Check on Seth.

 _Sandy took his daughter into the study, allowing her to sit on his lap._

" _I thought I wasn't allowed in here." Sophie glanced up at her dad in amazement._

" _Holiday privilege." Sandy moved his daughter's hair back out of her face."Plus Santa isn't either, so he won't catch you awake."_

 _Sophie laughed. "You're silly Daddy."_

 _Sandy nodded. "Your mother and brother tell me the same thing." He turned on the computer and grabbed a box from below his feet. Sophie peeked in and noticed a whole mess of CDs. "Whoa."_

" _Pick one."_

" _Um…" Sophie's hand wandered over the box as she grabbed the CD with a red and yellow cover. "This one."_

 _Sandy smiled. "You've got good taste Rosie." He put the CD in. "Pick a number 1 through 27."_

 _Sophie thought about it. "Um...15."_

 _Sandy found the track. As the music began, he noticed Sophie frown, and then grin. "This is goofy."_

" _We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine." Sandy said. "There's some truth there Sophie. It's goofy, but sometimes, there's some good stuff too."_

" _What's it mean? They're alone in the submarine in the bottom of the ocean, how are they happy?"_

 _Sandy thought about it. "I've always thought about it as the people you're with.. Like, mom, Seth, me and you." He explained. "Keep listening."_

" _And our friends all are aboard. Many more of them live next door, and the band begins to play." Sophie sang to herself, nodding. "So they're not alone?"_

" _No. They aren't. And none of us are either."_

" _So Sethy's going to be okay?"_

 _Sandy nodded. "We'll make sure of it."_

"Dad," Sandy blinked as he saw fingers snapping in front of his face. "Were you even listening?"

Sandy nodded.

"No you weren't." Sophie narrowed her eyes. She then grabbed a CD and handed it to him. "Listen later, track 3."

"Okay." Sandy chuckled.

"Obviously, something's up. You always listen." Sophie said. "So what is it?"

Sandy shook his head. "There's no hiding anything from you is there?"

"Nope." Sophie crossed her arms. "Start talking."

"Well, you know the phone call your brother and I took earlier?"

"Ryan Atwood?" Sophie nodded. "Yeah. Is he in trouble?"

Sandy sighed as he sat on the edge of his daughter's bed nodding slowly. "Seth and I have to go to Chino to help."

"Chino?" Sophie leaned back raising her eyebrows. "Does Mom know?"

"She does." Sandy nodded.

"So, Seth's getting involved with your case again?"

"Yes."

"You're _letting_ him?" Sophie's voice rose. "I mean, you're actually letting him?"

"He's an adult Soph," Sandy said. "I can't...I can't just pump the brakes."

"Do you even remember what you and Mom had to do last time?"

Sandy nodded. He remembered. "We'll keep an eye on him."

Sophie shook her head. "If you want him to go through deja vu, leave me out of it Dad. Let Summer deal with it." She turned in the chair so she was facing away from him. "Have fun on your road trip."

Sandy sighed, looking down at his hand as he left the bedroom and realizing he was still holding the CD his daughter had given him. He decided he would let her be. He and Seth had a long drive ahead of them. Maybe he'd be able to convince Seth to talk to his sister himself when they returned before he and Seth got any deeper. They all needed to take a step back. Maybe the drive up would be enough to set things straight.

* * *

Summer noticed Seth pull out his phone.

"Really? We're in the middle of a conversation, and you're on your phone?"

"There's a reason." Seth scrolled through until he found what he was looking for. A photograph. He handed Summer the phone.

"A Chrismukkah card photo?" Summer glanced down. The photograph showed the four Cohens: Sophie Rose and Seth in matching dorky red sweaters, Sandy in green and Kirsten wearing a cream colored sweater with a Christmas tree. "That's nice and all, but how does this help your case with the whole not sleeping secret?"

"Because…" Seth sighed. "This was the photo that was taken after first semester."

"I still don't see your point."

"Look closer." Seth leaned over and pinched his fingers together on the screen, spanning them out as the photo zoomed in on himself.

Now Summer was able to see the dark circles, the smile that wasn't quite at 110% Cohen capacity. Seth then moved his finger guiding the photo down toward his little sister. She was gripping his arm tightly. She was tiny, but the girl's grip was aggressive as if she were supporting him, keeping him upright. "Seth…" Summer breathed.

"Sophie was the first one to notice…" Seth said. "She caught me up, I don't know how many times. I would always feel like someone was in the room with me, but I never knew… the light was always off, so I never saw. But she was always close by, she was always watching me a little too closely, too close for a kid." Seth closed his eyes, pushing forward rambling on. "I never noticed the reason why. I guess, I taught her how to stealth too well or maybe I was too involved in my head." He laughed, but it was a shattered sound. "On Christmas Eve, she woke my parents. She was scared Santa wouldn't leave anything for me. My Dad stayed up with her listening to the Beatles in his office for I think three hours, maybe longer. I don't know. And he _never_ let us in there. He must have been scared. All I do know is when my mom and I went to find them, we found them asleep in Dad's desk chair with the album playing. Well Sophie was asleep, I don't know if Dad got any."

Summer listened as Seth finished his story. His head was in his hands. He wouldn't look at her. "That's why this whole Chino thing is so scary for Mom. The last time I got so involved in a case with my Dad…" He gestured wildly to the photo. "And now it's the same case, well almost. Same person."

"Ryan…" Summer said.

Seth moved, a motion Summer assumed to be a nod, but which looked more like a vague rocking back and forth.

"And that's why you had so much trouble with that art assignment?"

Another vague rocking.

Summer grabbed her husband by the shirt collar lifting his head so he was forced to look at her. "Cohen, whatever this is…" She held up the phone. "It just means you care. You know it happened, and this time we know too. We can help."

"I know." Seth smiled pulling his wife to him. "I love you, you know that?"

"You'd better." Summer smiled as well leaning in and kissing Seth as she rubbed the side of his cheek. "But if you ever keep a secret that big from me again, you'll get more than a handprint."

Seth nodded the affirmative.

"Oh god, not you too!" Skylar's voice could be heard as she reentered the house, fully changed, as she'd went to the pool house with her clothes after her swim.

Seth grinned. "Oh there's plenty more where that came from."

"Gross!"

"Come here little Miss." Seth motioned for his daughter to join them, now growing serious.

Skylar frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Seth said. "Well, something, but it's not going to be a big deal."

"Dad, you're scaring me." Skylar sat in between her parents.

"Grandpa and I have to go to Chino."

"To help Ryan Atwood find his son?" She gave a small smile. "I listened."

Seth gave a bemused grin back shrugging helplessly at Summer who glared tapping a fingernail against her arm.

Skylar's smile fell slightly as she laughed nervously. "I'm curious by nature."

"Uh-huh." Summer said, but she was trying to hide amusement of her own.

"You'll help him Dad, I know it."

"Thanks for the confidence Sky." Seth hugged his daughter before rising to his feet. "Well, I'd better go pack a few things."

"Can I help?" Skylar asked.

Seth nodded.

* * *

Seth wasn't sure what it was, but this car ride had a different feel to all others he could remember in recent memory. Maybe because it was just him and his dad, maybe it was the circumstances. He didn't know. But Chino was at least 45 minutes away, and it felt like it would be forever.

Seth didn't miss his father's sideways glances as they drove, and as always Sandy Cohen looked as if he had a piece he wanted to say, a case he wanted to argue. And Seth, well he felt seventeen again, like he wanted to jump out the open window to avoid it. But instead of arguing, Sandy Cohen leaned over and put a CD in the player.

"Can you find track 3?"

Seth glanced at the case on the dash. "This is a good CD Dad, why not just listen to the whole thing?"

"Sophie wanted me to hear the song. I think it might be good for you to hear too."

 _Sophie._ Instantly Seth was brought back to that Chrismukkah break. He found the track in question, and leaned back against the seat as the opening notes filled the small car, which suddenly felt a lot smaller.

 _When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
So she ran away in her sleep  
And dreamed of para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Every time she closed her eyes  
When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
And the bullets catch in her teeth  
Life goes on, it gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly  
Every tear, a waterfall  
In the night, the stormy night, she'll close her eyes  
In the night, the stormy night, away she'd fly._

Seth felt each lyric hit him. He'd heard the song before of course. He'd been the one to introduce Sophie to Coldplay, but in this circumstance with everything so raw, it felt like a message. And suddenly, Seth could understand why his Dad continued this exchange with Sophie, why _track 3_ was so important at this moment with _him_ in the car. _Fuck, I fell right into it_.

The song ended, and his Dad reached over to turn down the volume.

"I know exactly what you're trying to do." Seth said.

"You should." His dad replied.

"What no zinger?"

"No." Sandy sighed. "Are you sure you'll be okay with this Seth?"

"A little late for that question." Seth rolled his eyes. "We're already hitting the highway."

"You know what I mean."

"Sleeping?" Seth scoffed. "Dad, I'm 29 years old. I know I need at least seven to eight hours a night to function."

"I understand this isn't what you want to hear, but you know, keeping it from Summer...what it did to your mom and sister, to you? Son, I don't want that to happen again."

"Is there another trial date we need to worry about?" Seth snapped. "Letters that won't get answers?"

Sandy shook his head as he pulled over on the shoulder. He didn't want to be driving like this. "I honestly don't know Seth. What I do know is, he reached out to us. He needs our help, his son needs his father and his father needs help. Ryan asked _us_ , so for whatever reason he didn't keep in touch, that's not important." He sighed. "I know the trial was...tough. It was hard seeing your friend go through that, but it's over. It's been done. And we've got to help Ryan _now._ "

"I know." Seth nodded. "I know."

"Alright?"

"Alright." Seth smiled. He then turned back up the radio. "Father, now that you have fulfilled Sophie's request, I hereby demand that you listen to the whole CD."

"You got it." Sandy laughed. They got back on the road.

* * *

The house was half finished, half finished, and shitty. All of the projects in Chino were, but something about this one was moreso. Daniel had seen the plans on his father's desk, and had copied down the address.

When he was really young, he'd enjoyed sneaking onto the sites or, on the rare occasions it wasn't declared dangerous, being allowed to accompany his father. He'd pretend that it was where his mom and dad were preparing to move their family, especially on days when they fought. He'd liked to imagine that the same way his dad fixed the houses, he'd be able to fix them, be able to fix Mom, that when he fixed a house up just right, they'd live there, and be able to get Mom better. But it didn't happen. His Mom was gone. The world didn't work that way. He learned that at eight years old.

"What are we doing here man?" Aiden held the flashlight in one hand, and covered his mouth with the sleeve pulled down over his other. It was difficult to breathe. "I mean really?"

"Just having a little fun." Daniel removed his backpack, and pulled out two hammers handing one to Aiden.

"By...what, breaking stuff?" Aiden looked at his friend.

Daniel simply smiled as he swung his hammer in the direction of a nearby window shattering the glass.

"You're crazy." Aiden said, but he could see his friend relax as the glass shattered. It was a strange transformation. It seemed to have the effect of a high.

"Crazy's good." Daniel said. "Come on, try it."

Aiden grinned as he swung the hammer in the direction of the frame, and it hit the ground outside.

If this is what Daniel wanted to do, well who was Aiden to stop him?

* * *

Ryan heard his phone ring.

"Hello,"

" _Hey man, it's Seth. Seth Cohen. Um...we're outside."_

"You know you could knock and come inside right?" Ryan shook his head as he carried the wireless phone, and went to the window. He saw two men standing outside.

Sandy Cohen looked much the same as he remembered. His hair was more salt and pepper grey than it's natural color, but he wasn't so different.

The younger man he assumed was Seth, judging by the fact that he had a cell phone to his ear. His hair was less of a what he remembered Seth calling a jewfro. It had straightened itself out a bit more, as had he. He held himself with something more akin to confidence. " _Oh, yeah right! Uh…"_ Seth walked closer to his father nearly stumbling. _Same old Cohens._ Ryan shook his head as he went away from the window and to the door, opening it before Mr. Cohen could knock pushing the end call button at the same moment.

"Ryan?" Mr. Cohen smiled holding out a hand, which Ryan shook. "Good to see you again Kid. Wish it was under better circumstances."

"Thanks for coming Mr. Cohen."

"Sandy," Mr. Cohen, no _Sandy_ corrected.

"Alright um...M...Sandy." It felt strange on Ryan's tongue.

Seth meanwhile had pocketed his phone waiting for his father to say his piece.

"Hey Ryan," He held out a hand. "How you holding up?"

"Hey Seth," Ryan took the man's hand. "I'll be better once we go to the comic store."

"So you finally want to give _Atomic County_ a shot eh?" Seth tried to lighten the mood.

"You could say that." Ryan allowed himself to fall into the banter, though both men were well aware of the seriousness of the situation. "Do you guys want to come in for a drink or something before we go?"

Sandy held up a hand. "That's alright. Why don't we just head out? We've got a cooler."

Seth nodded in agreement.

Sandy unlocked the back of the car. Seth climbed in the back. "You take shotgun, you know the streets better than we do." He said.

Ryan nodded as he let himself into the passenger side.

As they began driving, Ryan allowed himself to look around the car. It was nice, nicer than any car he'd ever been in. "Are you still a lawyer?" Ryan asked. "Or did I find the wrong business card?" He was trying to make a joke, but he couldn't bring himself to smile to signal it. His mind was on Daniel. He was searching every inch of every sidewalk even as he tried to make small talk.

Sandy nodded. "Yeah, I'm still a lawyer. Worked at one of the big Newport firms for a while, but…"

"He felt used." Seth chimed in. "That's what you said right? Suing over stepping on someone's grass, and the like. Real first world Newpsie schlop. So he went back to the PD's office."

"Newpsie?" Ryan tried to hide a grin. "What is that some small yappy dog?"

"You don't remember Newpsies?" Seth gasped, but Ryan could see him smiling from the rear view.

"You've got no idea how accurate that is Ryan." Sandy said. "That's what we call the denizens of our lovely community. Might as well be yappy dogs though the way they bark over everything."

"They bite too...sometimes..." Seth said. He looked out the window, noticing the buildings change. "Construction?"

Ryan looked out the window as they passed by the developments. "Oh yeah...they're adding in more houses. I'm actually on the construction crew for the one coming up this next block." Ryan pointed, but then they heard sirens behind them.

"Dad, did you forget to watch your speed limit again?"

Sandy shook his head. "I'm going 30, just like the sign says so they're not for us."

They pulled over to let the cop car pass as Ryan noticed them pulling up in front of the exact development he was on the crew for.

"Nope, they're here for that." Seth pointed to where the house was busted.

And it was. The windows were broken in, shattered glass littered the sidewalk, and many of the window frames were in fragments beside them. Ryan noticed his boss on a cell phone. That's right, today was inspection. And the house was in shambles.

Ryan continued walking as the cops got out. He saw his boss point inside.

He was shocked further when he saw his son, and his friend being led out in handcuffs.

"Daniel," He groaned opening the side door and walking over.

Seth blinked looking from Ryan to the scene outside. One of those kids was Daniel? He opened his own door and stepped out as he saw his father do the same.

Seth noticed a lot of angry motions from the older gentleman as he looked between Ryan, the kid Seth assumed was Daniel, and saw the knowledge the relationship that existed there. As he approached the sidewalk with his father, Seth heard three words that made him cringe.

"Atwood, you're fired."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So the songs that Sandy listens to with Sophie and Seth: Yellow Submarine by the Beatles and Paradise by Coldplay. From the Beatles hits compilation 1, and Coldplay's Mylo Xyloto respectively. *Hides behind a rock peeking around* Yes that all just happened. Um...so let me know your thoughts. Was the reunion what you expected? What about everything else? Next chapter will be the fallout from...all... that.**_


	7. Chapter 6: Damage

_**A/N: Here with chapter six. I want to give a quick shoutout to gleejunkie007 for helping me with the end of this chapter. Thank you. As usual I own nothing recognizable, belongs to Josh Schwartz and FOX. The only things I own are the plot and my original characters: the ones that appear in this chapter, Daniel Atwood, Rod Hartner, Rex Maddock, Dean Brennan and Silas "Wrecker" Hughes. I decided to move some events to the next chapter as certain events in this chapter stretched themselves.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Damage**

Ryan flinched against the words, his jaw tightening, his hands fisting and unfisting in his pockets. He would argue, but as he saw his son being pushed closer to the police cruiser, being Mirandized, he knew it was useless, _stupid_ to fight for his job, to say he'd been blind to this whole thing when _his_ kid was the one that had done the damage. It'd never work in his favor.

Rod Hartner had hired him on, because he'd made an argument _against_ this exact situation. That he wasn't some violent asshole that would wreck things, and then in the most ironic situation possible, his twelve year old son is the one to wreck everything. No, Ryan took a deep breath. That was harsh. But was there really another way to think about it? This was his _job_ , this was the job he used to pay for things including Daniel's cell phone which he still had in his pocket.

"Ryan, I'm sorry." Hartner's voice permeated the fog that had come over Ryan's brain. "But, we can't have this...we're already behind schedule. You were one of the best guys on site, but that kid...maybe you use this opportunity to rein that kid of yours in huh? Maybe a night in the pen'll be enough. Screw his head on straight." Hartner sighed. "I really am sorry Atwood."

Ryan nodded releasing a breath. "I understand Sir."

"You can pick up your final paycheck tomorrow."

Ryan gave one final nod. Final, that was a funny word. The end of things. He turned and walked toward the cruiser.

"You don't say a word," He told his son through the open window. "Don't say anything okay? Not until I get there and we can work this out. Just listen to me this once okay?" _Until we can get lawyer…_ is the phrase he won't say, can't say. Because even if they did, well things never worked out right, and Daniel could read him like those comics he loved so much. He wasn't good at lying, and his son would know he was. He'd be able to tell. "I love you." The one thing he knew was the truth in this situation. His voice softened, almost cracking. He could feel the officer's eyes on him, and he stepped back from the car as the officer got in, the lights began flashing red and blue, and the cruiser drove to the final destination.

* * *

Sandy watched the situation with a heavy heart, watched as Ryan reluctantly backed away from the car. He couldn't see much in the younger man's eyes, but he knew an upset father when he saw one. He walked over intersecting Ryan.

"We'll give you a ride." Not asking, but offering. "And Ryan…"

The man's eyes meets his. He simply nods brushing past Sandy as they move toward the car, walking slightly ahead and not making eye contact as he resumes his position in the passenger side.

Sandy saw his son slide in the backseat, wordlessly, a feat for Seth Cohen if there ever was one, watched as one young father to another, Seth reached his hand toward the passenger seat and held it there. Sandy only reflects briefly on this instance, before he is on the road, heading almost a decade later back to Chino Correctional.

* * *

Daniel had never been in the back of a police car. That was obvious. He was only twelve, of course he'd never been in the back of a police car. He'd heard the stories, having the family he'd been _blessed_ with, well that came with stories. Not from his father, never from his father. Dad never talked about his time, as if not talking about it would make it go away. Most of the stories came from hearsay, neighbors that were around when his Uncle Trey had been picked up the first time. He had a gift for picking up on things adults didn't want him to, and he used it. He took advantage of it now, in the back of the car.

 _Don't say anything._ His father's words rang in his ears. He knew the drill. A neighbor, a rando, someone was getting picked up, it seemed like every week from those cops, and always even when he was trying to sleep, he heard the rights and someone shouting over them. _Don't say a word baby,_ or _keep your damn mouth shut._

So he kept his mouth shut, and looked around, through the bars toward the cop in the front, trying to get a read. He and Aiden had been taken in different cars, so he was all by himself. Well except for the officer next to him. It wasn't like they were going to talk, so he wasn't sure what the cop was doing back here. He wasn't getting a statement anytime soon. Aiden well, the closest Aiden had ever come to knowing what Miranda Rights are was the right to pull or not pull Miranda Sheer's pigtails, and whatever television Mrs. Wright had turned on in the comic shop.

The cop in the front, well his jaw kept moving, back and forth. His hands gripped the wheel in white knuckles.

Daniel's thoughts drifted. He had a lot of time to think back here, it was driving him crazy. His foot went tap tap tap. Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap-.

"For god's sake kid." The cop beside him spoke. "Give it a rest."

Daniel tried to will his foot to stop tapping, but found that it wouldn't. He glanced sideways at the man who was closing his eyes tightly, seemingly counting to ten in his head.

"I said give it a _god damn rest_! Are you deaf or something?"

"He's been Mirandized Rex. He ain't talkin." The cop up front quipped. "Kid's pretty sharp for a nine year old."

Nine year old? Daniel pressed his lips together to avoid shouting out. What the hell were these two on? Did he really look as small as nine year old?

"He's scared, probably shitting himself. Ain't that right hotshot?" The cop in the back with him, Rex, leaned close. His breath smelled nasty, like he hadn't brushed or something.

Daniel flinched slightly. This guy was too close. Way too close. "Can you...can you back up...please?"

"Oh, _now_ you're talking?"

"No I'm not saying anything." Daniel whispered. What was that you were supposed to say? He knew he'd learned it somewhere, but he was blanking. He needed space to think. He knew he'd learned what to say, but with the cop so close, it was hard to recall. He struggled to back up and away in the cuffs. "I'm not telling you nothing."

"Lay off 'im Rex." His partner drawled.

"Semantics kid, better watch em close." Rex tapped him on the nose. "Someone could get the wrong idea."

 _Bastard._ Daniel struggled not to blink as he sat up taller really wishing he could smack the guy's hand away. He built up saliva in the back of his throat as he spat toward his face.

"You little ass." Rex growled.

"Maddock, come on!" The cop car veered sharply to the left as the other cop evidently pulled over. "Keep cool clear?" He turned around looking right at Daniel. "Watch yourself kid." Unlike his partner, this guy's words weren't sharp, just out there for him to hear. Not friendly exactly, but not nasty.

Daniel blinked shimmying himself pointedly away from Rex. He couldn't help but notice that with the partner's eyes on him, Rex did nothing to fight his actions. Daniel decided he liked the driver better already. Relatively of course. He was still a cop.

* * *

Seth flipped his cell phone in his hands, wondering whether or not to call home. He was getting that familiar dull pain in his gut as he overheard the conversation between his father and Ryan, and once again, felt at a loss.

"Let us help you." Sandy said. "I can be there when they question him. He is able to have a lawyer present."

Ryan shook his head, and Seth was confused.

"Dude, the kid needs a lawyer, Sandy Cohen is a lawyer. You need to do that other thing, you know…" He makes the motion of nodding.

"Seth…" Sandy glanced his son in the rearview mirror.

"That's a nice offer Sandy, really, thank you. Both of you." Ryan replied. "But I can't ask you to do that."

"You don't have to ask Ryan." Sandy said. "And I'd be glad to do it."

"Don't argue with him. Just don't. You won't win." Seth said. He stage whispered, pointing a finger to the top of his father's head. " _He's a lawyer."_

Ryan gave a small amused smile at Seth's actions, but then tried a different tack. "I can't pay you."

Seth rolled his eyes as he watched his father grin. "Kid, I'm a PD…paychecks aren't the half of it, besides I've been looking for some pro bono work, and who better to help?"

"Full circle moments are a Cohen's kryptonite." Seth said.

At this Ryan chuckled.

"Seth," Sandy smiled shaking his head slightly.

"Just saying." Seth clapped the back of Ryan's seat before sitting back.

"I'll talk to a judge and see if I can get him released into your custody tonight."

"Sandy…" Ryan's voice was soft. "There's something else. I'm going to lose the place. I don't have anywhere for us to stay." He sighed. "Without the pay from that job, I can't keep up the payments, so where does that leave us?"

Seth felt himself choke at that moment, even as they pulled up toward Chino correctional. His decision was made. "Dad, are you guys okay handling the cops?"

Sandy arched an eyebrow. "I think we can, but why are you asking?"

"I was going to drive back, uh… I need to update Summer and Sky, and probably Mom and Sophie too." He didn't want to say anything in front of Ryan. He didn't want to be rebuffed in the way his father had. If this was going to work, well, the family needed the advanced warning, and his dad needed to be able to work with Ryan. He typed out a text as he was talking, sending it to his father.

 **Poolhouse? Living with lawyer probably good argument for judge, less margin for trouble right? I'll talk to Mom Sophie Summer and Sky.**

Seth noticed his father pull out his phone reading the text and typing himself.

"I think that's probably a good idea." Sandy said. "Since I might not make it back for dinner."

Seth bobbed his head as the three men got out, Sandy handing Seth his keys.

Seth glanced down at his phone. "Speak of the devil…" He laughed. "That's Summer." In reality, it was a reply from his father.

 **I'm proud of you kid. I'll try to see if I can talk Ryan into it.**

* * *

What seemed like hours later, Daniel was in a small cell with an older boy. The cell had a bunk bed...or bunk cots rather, and his cellmate had already laid claim to the bottom. He'd never been in so much pain in his life. They'd stripped him, searched him, and that Rex Maddock had gotten a few good swings in when his partner was off doing whatever it was the non-brawny cops did around these places.

"So, whatchoo in for?" The kid was tall with dark bangs that fell in his face. He talked like he had wads of gum in his mouth, judging by the way his mouth was moving, maybe he did, and his accent sounded different, like he wasn't from the state much less the country. It grated against Daniel's already pounding head.

Daniel simply glanced over as he proceeded to climb to the top bunk. If it weren't for the way his back and his _probably_ broken ribs were protesting the movement, he'd say he liked the top. He normally did. Being high up was dangerous in the best possible way. But being up top here, well he had a feeling it wouldn't do him any favors.

"Hey Pip, I asked you a question."

"I heard you." Daniel sighed turning so he faced the wall.

"So answer then."

"No." Daniel placed the pillow over his head. "Can you just shut up?"

Daniel felt the weight on top bunk shift. "Hey Pip!"

"My name's not Pip. Can you please go away?"

"So what is your name then Pipsqueak?"

Daniel heard banging on the bars as the driver that had brought him here came over. "Eh Wrecker, give it a rest why don't you?" He then proceeded to unlock the cell door. "Some folks are here for you Atwood, one says he's your lawyer, other says he's your old man. We gotta question you now."

Daniel rolled his eyes as he jumped down from the bunk trying not to show how painful the movement was. The driver-cop grabbed him, rougher than he would have preferred in his current state, but he guessed it was part of making sure who you were cuffing didn't bolt.

 _So Dad managed to get a lawyer? How did he manage that?_ Daniel tried to imagine all of the possible scenarios in which his father could have secured a lawyer. Probably a cheapo public defender that did crack on the side of the Chino alleys in his spare time and ran his business cards off at the five dollar office store. There's no way it was anyone any good.

* * *

Kirsten noticed her son enter the house, looking troubled. She didn't see Sandy with him. That was the first red flag.

"Seth," Kirsten walked over. "What happened?"

"It's not good Mom…" Seth sighed before he launched into an explanation.

Kirsten listened as her son explained about Ryan Atwood's son that had run off, and then been found at his father's work site, arrested and accused of vandalizing the site. How Ryan had been let go from the project, and how Sandy had offered his services to defend the young boy.

"That sounds like your father." Kirsten said. "I'm sure he'll be able to help them."

Seth nodded, biting his lip. "But that's not...that's not all. Ryan, he doesn't have anywhere to go, so even if Dad manages to get Daniel released… I thought maybe...they could stay with us. Dad thinks it's a good idea, I mean…"

Kirsten raised an eyebrow. "Seth, I don't think-."

"We have the poolhouse, and the kid living with his lawyer. Well it's sure a better angle than staying on the street.."

"Seth," Kirsten sighed. "I think you should talk to Summer first. You have Sky… and your sister to consider."

Seth nodded. "I will. But Mom, what do you think?"

 _I think you are your father's son._ Kirsten muses. "I think…" Kirsten said. "I'll consider it, as long as it's okay with your wife and your sister." The idea of a kid living on the streets for any reason, it didn't sit well with her. And Sandy had told her in the past that Ryan Atwood was a decent kid, and Kirsten trusted her husband's judgement, and her son's, even though the idea gave her pause. She sent a quick text to her husband ( **I just talked to Seth. I'd like to meet Ryan.** ) before she heard the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Well, I should go answer that. You," She gave her son a pointed look. "Talk to them."

Seth nodded and left. Kirsten turned her attention to her cell phone, and her father's number on the screen.

* * *

Being back in here had Ryan on edge. Sandy could tell by looking at the younger man. He saw the cop lead Daniel into the interrogation room, the bruises and the way the boy was walking didn't go unnoticed. Sandy heard Ryan's audible hiss.

"Ryan," Sandy spoke. "I'll make sure he's okay."

He didn't reply, settling instead for a simple look and hands fisted in pockets as he watched through the two way glass.

As Sandy entered the interrogation room, he further realized why he hated seeing kids in these places. Daniel was cuffed, his eyes were downcast, and he bit his lip. It wasn't until he heard the scrape of the chair next to him that the boy looked up, and Sandy saw everything he needed to know.

"Who're you?" The boy said.

Before Sandy could reply, the cops sat down across from them.

"Officers," Sandy spoke. "My name is Sandy Cohen, I'm Daniel's lawyer."

"Cohen,"" One of the officers wore a smirk. "Well this just got a whole lot more interesting."

"I beg your pardon?"

The cop's partner shot a glare in the other officer's direction. "We'll get to that." He turned his attention to Daniel. "Daniel, my name is Officer Dean Brennan. I wanted to ask you a few questions regarding the incident at the development."

Daniel nodded, eyes down. "G'head."

Brennan pulled a file and began skimming it as he spoke. "What made you decide to want to go to an incomplete construction zone. Kind of dangerous isn't it?"

The boy shrugged. "Guess so."

"But you were aware that it was the development your father was employed with when you decided to go?"

"Dad always tells me the addresses in case of an emergency." Daniel replied.

"You went with the intention of doing damage." Brennan's partner said. "Your buddy said as much. Squealed like a piglet."

Sandy shook his head. "Where is the question there exactly?"

The partner smirked.

"I thought Dad was there." Daniel said. His voice shook. "I got his time confused."

"He didn't though, did he?" The partner said looking between Sandy and Daniel. "You didn't did you Danny boy?"

Daniel flinched away. Sandy noticed a flicker of something in the boy's eyes. He needed to talk to the boy privately. There were things he didn't know.

"We're done here." Sandy said. "You're harassing my client."

"Before you go, Mr. Cohen," Officer Brennan said. "There's something you might want to know. The development that your client is accused of vandalizing, a _Kirsten_ Cohen signed off on the project on behalf of the Newport Group."

* * *

 _ **A/N: In case you are curious, I realize I forgot to do this last time, the cast: Aiden is portrayed by Chandler Riggs circa Walking Dead season 1. Rod Hartner is portrayed by Mark Hamill present day, a fun little Easter egg for Gotham fans and those who enjoy both shows, Rex Maddock is portrayed by Donal Logue who plays Ben McKenzie's partner in Gotham, Silas "Wrecker" Hughes is portrayed by Ezra Miller, and Dean Brennan is portrayed by Christopher Meloni.**_

 _ **Next chapter: Ryan and Sandy chat as they determine a plan to get Daniel released,Seth talks to his sister and Summer, Kirsten finds out about the Newport group's connection to the whole mess, Sandy receives Kirsten's text, Daniel deals with Wrecker, and the next day, Sandy tries to get the truth from Daniel. Along with more depending where my brain goes.**_


	8. Chapter 7: Conflict of Interests

_**A/N: Well, here with chapter seven. I did make the decision to shift a few things to the next chapter as it made more sense story wise, but it is still pretty lengthy nonetheless. A few things took over, but I hope in fun ways, well sort of... As usual I own nothing. The only characters that are mine are my OCs, Skylar Marissa Cohen, Silas "Wrecker" Hughes, my version of Teresa's son Daniel who in this context is indeed Ryan's son and thus could maybe be considered an OC as well, as well as my version of how I imagine Sophie Rose Cohen to be, as well as the police officers, Dean Brennan and Rex Maddock. There will be a few notes regarding the next chapter on the bottom as well, which I guess could apply to this chapter a bit as well. There is implied self-harm as well as discussion of such things and related issues throughout the rest of the story. I will as a rule try to not be too graphic as I dislike writing overly graphic things of that nature, but if it squicks you out, I will be posting recaps that glaze over it at the end of each chapter as well as indicating the moments before those scenes with the following symbol below the line break starting the following chapter. (BBBO.C.)**_

 _ **And on that note, well, read on.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Conflict of Interests**

"Hi Dad," Kirsten greeted, trying to keep her voice amicable. This was always a feat when it came to Caleb Nichol, blood or not, the man made it his career to make her squirm.

" _Kiki, we have a problem."_ Her father made his announcement without preamble.

"Oh?" Kirsten shifts her position, trying to make herself listen. Her father's definition of a problem was often...interesting to say the least. "What is this time Dad?"

" _The Chino development."_ Caleb's disgust is barely disguised. Kirsten knew he never really wanted the planned development, it had been a favor to her a Chrismukkah peace offering of sorts and a way albeit unsuccessful, to bridge the gap between them, but her father was nothing if not bullish. He would deny it to the whole community, and stake claim as tightly as if it were his own idea. Which included, scolding her when things went wrong.

"I know things ran a bit behind schedule, but I talked to Hartner…" Kirsten said. "He assured me that they'd prioritize finishing the project by next week Wednesday as planned."

" _There isn't going to be a Wednesday deadline."_ Caleb said. " _Some young thugs broke in and destroyed the whole project. Trespassing, breaking and entering and vandalism. Cops were called and they were arrested and taken to juvenile hall. One of them was the son of one of the workmen who was immediately dismissed. I was asked if I would be pressing charges."_

"Dismissed?" Kirsten said. "Dad, you had the workman fired? Did you find out what happened? Did he even know anything?"

" _I don't think knowing the details is the important thing here Kiki."_ Caleb sighed. " _A crime was committed on our property, the Newport Group's name is on the line. It's business. I simply did what had to be done."_

"You mentioned charges?" Kirsten hesitated to know what her father would say next.

" _Yes, charges will be filed, of the most severe kind."_ Caleb confirmed. " _We cannot simply sit on our hands here. Action has to be taken."_

"Dad…" Kirsten's grip tightens on the phone as she takes a breath. Only her father would talk about charges of the _most severe kind_ in relation to kids. She tried to calm herself before she next spoke. "Shouldn't we at least get the story?"

" _What else is there to know? Honestly Kiki, you need to develop more of a mind for this sort of thing. This sometimes includes hard decisions."_

 _Hard decisions._ Kirsten bites the inside of her lip to keep from guffawing. Her father acted like it was a decision between burgers and hot dogs. Not the lives of actual people. She wants to rebuke. But this is her father, there is no reasoning with him. And she can't afford another argument. All she does instead is give a sigh. "I understand Dad. We'll talk about this tomorrow. Have a good evening." She hangs up placing her hand to her forehead as she takes a seat at the kitchen table.

"Mom," Kirsten looked up as she saw her daughter enter.

She gave a smile. "Hi Sweetie."

Sophie frowned sitting across from her mom. "What's going on? You have your Newport Group face."

"My what?" Kirsten chuckles.

"You know that pinched up look?" Sophie sighed tapping a spot on her own forehead. "It gives you a little crease right here."

Kirsten struggles to keep a straight face. "Young lady, I do not have a _Newport Group_ face."

"You do, Seth told me what to look for."

"It's my job, and jobs are stressful. That's all."

"It's your talking to Caleb face."

"Sophie Rose…": Kirsten gasps. "You're not allowed to call your grandfather by his first name. You know that."

"He's not my Grandpa, the Nana's husband is more of a Grandpa than Caleb, and he walked out on her and Dad. Besides, Seth doesn't call him Grandpa." She winced as she realized she threw her brother under the bus.

"Seth is an adult," Kirsten sighed as she walked over to the cabinet and poured herself a glass of Chardonnay. "But he shouldn't do that either."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Sophie groaned as she follows her mother and tries to reach for the bottle, which her mother quickly pulled back. "He's an overgrown man child who still plays pretend with toys, and dresses in costumes as a job. I'm more of an adult than he is. I'm in high school!"

"That does not mean you get to drink." Kirsten grinned at her daughter's pouting as she placed the bottle back up and out of reach.

"You know, in Sicily, kids get to have wine with dinner."

"We're not in Sicily, we're in Orange County."

"California is wine country."

"Not happening."

"Speaking of happening…" Sophie gave her mother a serious look. "What did Newport's very own Satan have to say that's got you downing Vino?"

"One of the low income developments, well something happened and Grandpa isn't taking it well." Kirsten said.

"Mom," Sophie crossed her arms. "Details!" At her mother's raising of eyebrows, she rolled her eyes. "I know, if it's important…"

"You'll find out soon enough." Kirsten said.

"Nobody tells me anything!" Sophie shook her head before going in the direction of the living room

"Consider yourself lucky." Kirsten sighed tipping back her drink.

* * *

Skylar was playing Playstation in the living room as Sophie stormed in.

"Okay, so if somebody doesn't start talking, I'm going to scream." Sophie announced flopping down on the couch next to her.

Skylar gave a sideways glance as she handed Sophie the second controller. " Grandma keeping quiet? You know, Dad just got home." She said, eyes still on the screen. "He and Mom went into their bedroom and the door is closed."

"And yet, you're not eavesdropping?" Sophie tried to hide a grin. "Why?"

Skylar shrugged. "Dad mentioned a family meeting. So I'll just wait till then." She sighed. "Plus I already got caught by Mom eavesdropping on Dad and Grandpa."

"Sky Cohen _caught_? Impossible." Sophie looked at her niece who squirmed.

"Well, I may have kind of mentioned it."

Sophie shook her head. "You have so much to learn."

"Rosie, it's the genes! Lying, secret keeping, I _lose_."

Sophie laughed. "It's not inherited, it's teachable." She grinned. "Time for a crash course." She grabbed Skylar's hand.

The controller fell onto the floor as Skylar was dragged in the direction of her parent's master bedroom.

* * *

"You did what?" Summer looked at Seth.

Seth grimaced. "Well, I didn't actually bring it up to him."

"Let me get this straight…" Summer began pacing around the bedroom. "Your Dad offered to defend Ryan's son, who's in jail for _destroying_ the housing project that Ryan worked at which led to Ryan losing his job on the crew, and not being able to make rent? And you offered the poolhouse?"

Seth put up a finger. "Like I said I didn't actually make that offer in words yet. It's up here." Seth tapped his head. "And on a text to my dad."

"Wait, do you have the address?" Summer asked.

"Um...I think I wrote it down...somewhere…" He found the slip of paper."1342 Sunway I think." Seth said. "Why?"

"Did you talk to your Mom?"

"I just did." Seth said. He studied his wife's face. She looked angry or confused or...like she wanted to slap him again. "Why...are you looking at me like that?"

" _Cohen_ , that's your Mom and Caleb's development!"

" _That's_ Mom and Caleb's low income project? Oh my god." Seth sat down on the bed placing his head in his hands. "Oh god, this is bad. This is so bad."

"Uh yeah." Summer said. "Kind of. But you don't think that it's like that with them? Ryan and...what was his son's name?"

"Daniel." Seth mumbled. "No, I don't. I probably should, I mean it happened but I just don't see it. There's more to it Summer. There's gotta be. I mean Ryan wasn't...he wasn't breaking into cars or packing or anything that you think of when you think of the 'juvenile delinquents' that Grandpa seems to think all need mcmansions that he calls affordable housing. He works... worked... construction and lives in a shithole with his kid." He snorted. "I mean if I knew my grandfather built that I probably would've taken a hammer to it myself along with the kid. It was too...big to be affordable." He gestured with his hands.

"That's Caleb Nichol for you." Summer said. "Unnecessary extravagance."

"But the point is, Ryan seemed really disturbed. I mean if he really was aware that Daniel was planning that and _okay with it_ , he wasn't." Seth said. "I mean he asked us for help. The least we can do is help him."

"I know." Summer said. "Seth, just be careful."

Seth nodded. "Careful is my middle name."

"Oh, like stealth?" Summer teased.

"Exactly." Seth grinned.

Summer followed Seth out of the bedroom as they came face to face with the girls.

"Hi Mom." Skylar gave a nervous smile.

"Hi Summer." Sophie waved.

* * *

Sandy and Ryan made the drive to the small Chino apartment in silence. It wasn't comfortable. Both were struggling with what to say: Sandy struggling with how to broach the subject of a living situation for the Atwoods, as well as the very real fact that his son had been evidently lying to the cops, and Ryan just had to spend the night in a cell because he wouldn't have a home to bring him to. Not after tomorrow, it was the end of the month, and his final paycheck would be cut in half, not enough. He'd worked enough temp jobs to know the drill.

Accepting help was never easy for Ryan. He was the one that made decisions, the one that provided help. He was used to doing things himself. So the fact that Sandy Cohen had even offered to help him pack, after everything else he'd already done, well it left him at a loss. "So he can be released tomorrow?" He finally broke the silence.

Sandy nodded. "He has no priors, so pending trial, Daniel can be released into your custody, provided you don't leave the state you'll be just fine."

"But will they…?"

This was where it got tricky. Sandy sat on the question only half-asked for a long while. "There are two conditions." Sandy eventually spoke. "Daniel has to keep clean, out of trouble and you have to find another job and a place to stay as soon as possible. We can help you with that if you need it." He left it in the air. He knew that Seth was still talking to the family, and he had to contact Kirsten, so he didn't want to place the offer on the table just yet. As they pulled up to the apartment, he allowed Ryan time to process as he seemed a bit dazed. He didn't blame the man, considering what was going on.

"Right...we can...we can do that." Ryan nodded as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "Thanks Sandy." He opened the car door and got out. "Really,"

"Don't mention it." Sandy said. He turned off the car, and got out. He turned his attention to his phone, noticing a missed call and a text message from his wife. "I have to call my wife back, but I'll be in in a few minutes."

"Sandy…" Ryan hesitated as he saw the man looking at him expectantly. _You don't have to stay._ He had a family of his own, a son, a daughter, a wife who needed him. _Probably waiting up._ He wanted to make it clear, but he'd already tried multiple times. There was no getting rid of the man. All he said instead was "Do you want anything to drink? Uh...I can't offer much, but I've got water, orange juice. There might be milk, but…"

Sandy shook his head. "Don't worry about it, I'm okay."

Ryan nodded. "Okay...uh...I'll leave you to it then." Ryan went inside.

Sandy watched him go, giving a small sigh before he checked the text message. **I just talked to Seth. I'd like to meet Ryan.**

Well, this was a good sign. He hit the callback button, putting the phone to his ear.

" _Sandy,"_ Kirsten answered on the third ring. " _How's everything going?"_

Sandy spoke. "As well as can be expected. So you talked to Seth?"

" _I did."_ Sandy heard something in his wife's voice. " _I'd like to meet Ryan, do you think you can talk him into grabbing a bite to eat or a coffee?"_

"I can certainly try." Sandy said. "There's something else?"

" _It's not important, it's just Dad called."_

Sandy sighed. There was never an 'it's just' where Caleb was concerned. "That means it is important. If the man heard what you were saying lightning would strike you down where you stand." _With the size of his god complex._

" _Sandy…"_

"Just being honest." He hesitated. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you signed off on the development …?"

" _I signed off on a project in Chino...oh God Sandy, it's not...is it?"_

"I think it may be." Sandy released a breath switching from husband mode to lawyer mode. "Okay, before you say anything else Kirsten, you know this could put your standing with the Newport Group at risk?"

" _Sandy, I'm aware."_ Kirsten sighed from the other end of the phone. " _Dad's pressing charges."_

Sandy struggled to close his eyes and count to ten. Of course the bastard would press charges against kids under fifteen, why not?

" _Sandy,"_

"I'm here." Sandy said. "Kirsten, are you sure…?" _Are you sure you still want to meet Ryan? Are you sure you want to jeopardize your job?_ So many ways this question could be asked.

" _See if you can get Ryan to come with you to Kean."_ The Kirsten was at about 20% capacity, though Sandy counted in inflation by cause of Caleb Nichol, so it was more like 40%, arguing, even then, was considered ill advised. After 30ish years of marriage Sandy knew this to be fact.

"Sure." Sandy nodded to himself. He knew Kirsten couldn't see him, but the action was comforting, springing him forward, helping him to move. It was orienting, after such a disorienting announcement. He took a few steps forward, and then back, a sort of rocking motion. "I'll call you back soon. I love you."

" _Love you too."_ Kirsten said. The call disconnected.

Things had just gotten infinitely more complicated, not that they weren't already. But he hoped that Seth had at least talked to his sister, his daughter and Summer.

* * *

Seth looked between his daughter and his sister. "How much did you hear?"

"Ryan Atwood's moving in with us?" Sophie asked, and then she turned and left.

"Rosie!" Skylar called. She looked at her parents. "I gotta go talk to her."

Seth placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder shaking his head. "Stay with Mom."

As Seth went in the direction his sister had just left, he heard Skylar and Summer.

"What's wrong with Rosie?"

"It's something between her and your father. He'll handle it honey."

Seth gave a sigh as he walked over to his sister's room, his former room. He saw his sister sitting on the bed.

"Rosie,"

"You got involved again." Sophie said. "You both got involved again."

Seth simply nodded as he took a seat next to his sister. "We are fans of the cycle."

"Why?"

Seth shrugged. "Do you remember when you told me about Millie, when she fell at school during the track race?"

"I was nine."

"Stay with me a second sis." Seth said. "This story has a point."

"That's a first."

"Just listen."

Sophie sighed but nodded.

"You told me Millie fell and nobody would help her, but you did. Why?"

"Because she couldn't get up and walk on her own. She needed the support." Sophie said. "What are you trying to say?"

"Well, now Ryan's fallen. Dad helped him up, now we're coming back around and he can't do it on his own."

"Okay, grammar school style storytelling aside, which you suck at by the way, do you even remember what happened last time?"

"I do, and I'm fine Rosie Posie." Seth said.

Sophie groaned. "Don't call me that."

"What you don't like Rosie Posie?" He smirked.

"No, I don't." Sophie pulled off her shoe and threw it toward his head as Seth ducked aside.

"Okay, no need for violence." Seth said. "Anyway, it's not even a for sure thing. Dad still needs to run the idea past Ryan and see if he wants to move him and his son here."

"Ryan has a son?"

Seth nodded. "He's a little bit older than Sky."

Sophie's expression changed, something that didn't go unnoticed by her brother. She frowned. "Is he okay, are they?"

"They will be." Seth said. "That's why we're trying to help. That's the real reason, no grammar school storytelling."

"Okay...well I guess that's alright." Sophie gave a small smile.

"Yeah?"

"Yup." Sophie looked at Seth. "You should tell Sky, and maybe avoid the storytelling. It's cheesy."

"Alright." Seth stood. "You should come down too. Sky's worried."

Sophie nodded.

* * *

"Eh Pip," Wrecker's voice broke through the fog in Daniel's brain from his place seated beside his bunk on the floor. "D'you know why they call me Wrecker?"

Daniel sat up, trying to fight the urge to place the pillow over his face or even better over Wrecker's. There was nothing better to do than listen to the story. He was stuck here at least for the night, so he might as well not add to his list of possible charges with attempted murder by way of a pillow. "You mean that's not your name? I'm shocked." He said wryly.

"Nah, that ain't the name my folks gave me. That'd be Silas."

Daniel swallowed back his snort. "Suits you."

"I've had better. But it isn't bad."

"Daniel." Daniel said.

"What?"

"You asked my name earlier." Daniel ventured.

"Nice to meet you Danny." Silas grinned.

Daniel gave a slight frown. He should have just let Silas stick to calling him Pip. "Daniel, not Danny."

"I like Danny better."

Now Daniel slapped the pillow over his face. "BouWrecker?"

"Sorry Danny what was that?" Silas reached up and pulled the pillow off of Daniel's face. "It ain't proper to talk with things over your mouth."

"What about Wrecker?" Daniel coaxed.

"Ah, that's right!" Silas slapped his knees. "Musta slipped my mind. Sometimes I get goin on these em roundabouters and you just gotta poke."

"Poke." Daniel stated flatly.

"Em well, it actually started afore I got in here. You know we didn't always live in California or even America. Mum grew up in Liverpool, met my Dad at secondary then they attended university together in Los Angeles, but they moved back to Liverpool fore I came about. Wanted me to be multifaceted. So I spent my first three years in Britain, then we moved to LA."

"That's great and all Silas, but what does that have to do with your name sounding like a monster truck?"

"You can't rush these things Danny. I'm getting there."

"Move a bit faster. Like maybe 12 or so years."

"Pushy." Silas looked affronted but continued. "Anyways I was always a pretty nutzo kid. My folks and relations called me a Wrecker coz I was always causing trouble, not just for them but for myself. Then just a few months back, I took the car...entered a shop through a plate glass window, someone died and...I'm here." Silas shrugged, and as he did so, Daniel noticed his sleeve hike up. He could make out small scars.

Daniel must have been staring for too long, because he suddenly noticed Silas yank the sleeve down, staring at him intently.

"Problem Danny?"

Daniel shook his head, suddenly nervous. "No, no problem, I uh didn't know you could roll up the sleeves of these." He rolled up his own sleeves trying to seem casual. "Good thing, cause I'm hot."

"Seems fine to me." Silas said. "Y'must be warm blooded."

"Yeah...hot blood hot temper, family signature." Daniel laughed cringing at the shakiness in his voice. _Pull it together Atwood. You wanna survive the night?_

"That family signature get you here?" Silas asked. There was a switch in the inquiry this time. Silas' voice lacked the warmth, or maybe it was just Daniel's imagination, paranoia.

Daniel shrugged. "Guess so, I screwed up."

"Didn't we all my friend, didn't we all?" Silas' voice was barely audible, and when he met Daniel's eyes, the younger boy couldn't shake the feeling he was being looked right through.

* * *

Ryan heard the knock on the door and went over, noticing Sandy. He opened the door and let the older man in. "Hey," He noticed Sandy looked troubled. "Everything go alright?"

"Uh yeah, alright is...one word for it." Sandy chuckled. "So let's get packing huh?"

"Yeah." Ryan said. "It's not like there's much to do, so we should get done pretty fast." He walked over to the box he had been going through earlier, the one with the letters, and closed it.

"What's that there?" Sandy nodded toward the box.

 _Ugh lawyer…_ Ryan sighed. _Should have known nothing gets past him._ "Just some stuff."

"Specifics not your strong suit?"

"More like...conversation…?" Ryan tried to make light of it as he grabbed a bag from the closet, an old duffel, a gift from Eva Diaz and a cardboard box. "Maybe that's why the whole thing back then worked so well."

"Man of few words?" Sandy laughed. "That did make the arrangement with Seth work out didn't it? He never did quite stop talking back then. Now's not much better."

Ryan nodded as he began taking objects systematically, a pillow here, a throw blanket reeking faintly of cigarette smoke there. Systematic worked. Systematic made it seem less like uprooting, more like a job.

"Hey," Sandy had walked over to the box picking it up turning toward Ryan. "Where do you want this?"

Ryan was still engrossed with his task, lost in his thoughts it seemed, so Sandy decided to just take care of it himself. "I'll just put it over…" Sandy didn't see the rug. Where the living room area met the kitchen, Ryan had a piece of rug that never quite stayed down, and Sandy's foot got caught.

Ryan looked up as he heard a crash. "Jesus," He ran over to where Sandy had tripped. "Mr. Cohen are you okay?"

"Well, that's a replacement for coffee." Sandy blinked shaking his head slightly as he stood. "And it's Sandy, I told you already."

Both men looked to where the contents of the box lay strewn about.

Ryan sighed as he began picking up the envelopes quickly, hoping that the older Cohen wouldn't ask any questions. .

Sandy grabbed one and noticed the name of the sender, and then another and another: _Seth Cohen_. _Well it seems the kid did get the letters._

Ryan felt the man's eyes on him. "I read all of them." Ryan said. "I just...I didn't think…" He cut himself off. "Forget it, um, do you want some ice or something?"

Sandy wanted to ask, for Ryan to continue, but he could tell by the tension in his shoulders, the way he stood walking to the kitchen, kicking that pesky rug aside as he did so, he wouldn't get anything else from the man. He took the makeshift ice pack, little more than some ice cubes wrapped in a paper towel, and obliged icing the elbow that had hit the floor. "So, Kirsten wants to meet you." Sandy said.

"Your wife?"

Sandy nodded. "There's this coffee place called Kean, do you know it?"

Ryan shook his head. "Um...well my coffee mainly consists of whatever's in the pot." He nodded in the direction where Sandy noticed a small coffee pot. "That's in Newport right?"

"It is."

"Sandy, I can't…"

"My treat." Sandy said. "Besides, the Kirsten asked."

" _The_ Kirsten?" _What does he mean by that?_

"That means it's less a request." Sandy said. "Come on, it'll be a nice break after packing."

"Why does she want to meet me?" Ryan asked.

"Because we have a proposition for you." Sandy stood discarding the makeshift ice pack as he turned his attention to what was around him. "Once all this is packed, I want to offer you and Daniel the opportunity to stay with us, if you'd like to."

"Stay with you?" Ryan asked. "Sandy…I…"

"I know what you're going to say, and yes you can." Sandy shook his head. "It could be a help, give you a chance to figure things out."

"Sandy I don't want to impose. And Daniel he…"

"You said you wanted to get him out of Chino didn't you?"

"Well yeah...but…"

"There you go, and honestly how much trouble would he really try getting into with his lawyer under the same roof?"

"Um...interesting question…?" Ryan's voice hitched up.

"At least meet Kirsten. If you change your mind, Seth and I will help you find a place."

"Okay." Ryan nodded.

"Good, good to hear."

* * *

Summer sat with Skylar in the bedroom.

"What did Sophie mean when she said Ryan Atwood would move in with us?"

Summer considered her daughter's question. "Do you remember when Dad mentioned Ryan's son?"

Skylar nodded. "They found him right? Dad wouldn't be back here if they didn't find him."

"They did." Summer sighed. How to explain this to her daughter.

"Is he okay?"

"In a sense." Summer pinched the bridge of her nose as her voice lilted.

"Mom… you're doing that thing again."

"What?"

"Lying. You know the thing you tell me not to do?"

"I'm not lying."

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Half-truthing, skirting the issue whatever you call it. Just tell me whatever it is you have to tell me please. It's uncomfortable, and I've dealt with Dad."

Summer raised her eyebrows.

"Just being honest."

"You'll have to ask your father, but long story short is Ryan and Daniel need a place to stay, and Dad and Grandpa offered the poolhouse."

"No details?" Skylar sighed. "Really?"

"That would be for me to fill in." Skylar turned as her father entered the bedroom.

"So...details?"

Seth explained as much as he dared, omitting the part about Daniel's arrest. Skylar didn't need to know about that yet, until they knew for sure the Atwoods would be staying for a while.

"So...your friend Ryan lost his job?"

Seth nodded.

"That sucks. So that's why they're going to be staying with us?"

"Well, it's not definite, but we did offer."

"He'd be stupid not to take you up on it."

"Skylar!" Summer admonished her daughter.

"Just being honest. He would be stupid not to. I mean Dad did offer."

"It's his decision, not ours." Seth said.

"I know." Skylar nodded. "But I hope he makes a good one."

* * *

 ** _A/N: And that is the end of chapter seven, which saw Daniel getting to know Silas whether he wanted to or not and maybe learning something that is not so amusing, Sandy finding out about the letters that Ryan kept, Kirsten telling Sandy about Caleb's threat, Seth talking to Sophie Summer and Skylar as well as a lot more. Next chapter will have Ryan meeting Kirsten, Daniel dealing with something unexpected related to Silas as Sandy takes notice of the boy's difficulties as well as lays everything out on the table, a decision is made regarding the living situation of the Atwoods as Ryan and Daniel join the Cohens for a family dinner that doesn't go how anyone thinks it will._**

 ** _Until next time._**


	9. Cast List

_**A/N: So this is not a chapter, not officially. The next official chapter is coming as I am making this story a Summer project. As you may or may not know, the site where I put up character edits, polyvore no longer exists. I decided to make a list of the characters and their CLAs, canon characters are played by the original actors, the exception being Sophie Rose Cohen whom is older and younger than her first appearance in the finale of the series, but for the others I have included their look alikes as well as the film or project which captures the age where they are in the story or their most well known role.**_

The Atwoods

Ryan Atwood-Ben McKenzie

Daniel Atwood (Age 12)- Ty Simpkins (Jurassic World)

The Cohens

Sandy Cohen- Peter Gallagher

Kirsten Cohen- Kelly Rowan

Seth Cohen- Adam Brody

Sophie Rose Cohen- (Age 5) Mia Talerico (Good Luck Charlie), (Age 16)- Dove Cameron (Descendants)

Summer Cohen (nee Roberts)- Rachel Bilson

Skylar Cohen (Age 11)- Bailee Madison (Wizards of Waverly Place)

Caleb Nichol- Alan Dale

The Wards

Marissa Ward (nee Cooper)- Mischa Barton

Luke Ward-Chris Carmack

April Ward (Age 12) (Marissa's daughter)-Millie Bobby Brown (Stranger Things)

Tanner Ward (Age 12) (Marissa's son)- Levi Miller (Pan)

The Cooper-Wests

Kaitlin Cooper-West- Willa Holland

Brett Cooper-West- Colton Haynes (Arrow)

Connor Cooper-West (Kaitlin's eldest son) (Age 16)-Logan Shroyer (This is Us)

Jill Cooper-West (Kaitlin's daughter) (Age 12)-Eloise Webb (Cinderella (Young Cinderella), natural hair color brunette)

Others

Aiden Wright- 13 (Daniel's friend from Chino)- Chandler Riggs ( As he is Season 1 Walking Dead)

Rod Hartner (Supervisor on the construction site)- Mark Hamill (Star Wars the Last Jedi)

Rex Maddock (A cop)- Donal Logue (Gotham)

Dean Brennan (A cop)- Christopher Meloni (Law and Order SVU)

Silas "Wrecker" Hughes- 16 (Daniel's Cell Mate)- Ezra Miller (Perks of Being a Wallflower/ Justice League)

Grady West-56 (Brett's father and Daniel's probation officer)- Hugh Laurie (House)

Taylor Townsend- Autumn Reeser


	10. Chapter 8: Just a Peace of Mind

_**A/N: So, I'm getting back into this story as a Summer project as I mentioned before, and the next chapter is finally ready. As usual, it has not changed in my time away: I do not own the O.C. nor any characters or locales recognizable. Only my original characters whom are listed in the cast list chapter. Belongs to creators including Josh Schwartz and FOX. I am simply showing fan appreciation for the O.C.**_

 _ **Trigger Warning: Depiction of self harm, specifically cutting at the end of this chapter, a small summary will be present at the end author's note if you'd rather not read it. I tried to gloss over but it is still there. BBB.O.C. notes where the scene begins.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Just a Peace of Mind**

Ryan was beginning to regret his decision, forty minutes into the drive. He'd determined that it had taken twenty minutes to get from the development to the detention center, another fifteen to get from the detention center to his apartment approximately forty-five minutes (an hour with rush hour traffic to make the trip from to Newport to Chino, and another forty-five to an hour for the return trip in order to go to this coffee shop. In Seth's case (he'd taken a bus, Ryan assumed), it would probably take an hour plus forty-five. Sandy and Seth Cohen had been driving for, god it had to be at least three hours going on four or five today alone, and Ryan couldn't determine why they would waste their time, much less the gas money, after the initial goose chase that had ended with Daniel in the back of a squad car.

"The funny thing is," Sandy suddenly spoke. "When Seth was growing up, we didn't let him start drinking coffee until he was seventeen. The excuse he gave us: the stress of college admissions. With Sophie, she had her first cup when she was thirteen."

Ryan blinked, perplexed by the random peek into the man's life, but figuring he should say something. "What was her excuse?"

"First breakup. The boy was, well I didn't know much about him. Sophie's too smart for her own good and doesn't bring them around. But the point is, she comes over Monday morning and starts filling a mug. We saw the fact that she'd been crying, Kirsten gives me a look and our rule about coffee went out the window."

Ryan gave a small grin. "Sons and daughters are different huh?"

"Probably more than biology." Sandy said.

Ryan shrugged almost ready to reply but bit his tongue instead, the slight pain jerking him upright as they pulled into a parking lot. Hearing the anecdote, well it filled him with a feeling he couldn't quite identify along with one he knew right off the bat as he thought of his son. _Guilt._

"Well this is it." Sandy gave an amused smile. "The world stage for Newport's overly caffeinated."

Ryan took in the building with a raised eyebrow. The sign was neon, and it glowed a bright green. _Who puts a neon sign on a coffee shop?_ He shook his head and followed Sandy inside. "Nice...place…" He said.

The inside of the shop was a yuppie dream. Dark brown paneling on the counter accentuated the neutral toned walls, one of which was a menu wall behind the counter where twenty something baristas and some that appeared older than twenty something made elaborate orders, some that looked more sugar than coffee to Ryan's untrained eye.

"It's an...acquired drink experience." Sandy winced at the sound of the frothing machinery.

 _I take it he hasn't acquired it._ Ryan thought. "They do make _coffee_ right?" He asked as he noticed a barista walk out from behind the counter with a whipped cream dolloped chocolatey beverage.

"And hot chocolate." Sandy replied. His eyes were searching, and Ryan followed his gaze as it locked onto a blonde woman who stood as their eyes met.

That must be Kirsten. Ryan put it together pretty quickly as he followed Sandy over to the table, lingering a few feet away, and trying not to listen to the conversation. He couldn't quite get a read on her, only to figure out that she hadn't noticed him yet. He attributed that to the fact that Sandy had immediately began speaking to her, asking about his granddaughter and daughter. He could tell something immediately about the couple as he watched them. Despite the fact that they were speaking to each other, Ryan gathered that they didn't really need to be. He could see tiny signals passing between them in the way they looked at each other as they spoke. It was something his own parents never had, those moments when he remembered them being together as brief as it had been.

He thought again of the story Sandy had told him. " _Kirsten gives me a look and our rule about coffee goes out the window_." It was something he and Theresa never had either. Maybe they had it once. He doesn't remember much beyond running to her house when his mother's boyfriends would be angry and talking about anything but home, beyond bullshitting with Arturo and Theresa bumming a cigarette, her making herself a part of their entertainment. How soon, they began making their own entertainment. The pregnancy test, Arturo stretching himself in order to support his mother and sister despite Ryan's offer to supplement, and how freaked out he had been when he got Ryan's attention at CVS, the bag of peanut butter cups forgotten in favor of a gun Ryan never wanted to be holding. But Arturo was his girlfriend's brother, his best friend. He'd been too freaked out that Arturo would do something stupid like feed himself the gun to even come up with words, words that could have stopped everything from going so horribly wrong.

But the Cohens didn't need words it seemed. And Ryan wished desperately in that moment that he could borrow some, because what would he even say to Daniel tomorrow?

"Ryan," An eerily level yet increasingly rising in panic voice snapped him out of his reverie. He blinked to see Sandy looking at him. "We lose you for a second there Kid?"

"Uh...sorry." Ryan rubbed the back of his neck. "Long day…" He then held out a hand in the direction of whom he assumed was Kirsten. "Ryan Atwood."

The woman smiled. It was a nervous smile, faltering ever so slightly. Ryan wasn't sure how much she knew about him, but he was suddenly self-conscious. Her grip was loose. He wondered if she was self-conscious too, or was it a mom thing? After all, both her husband and her son were assisting him, a near stranger that they had met in a juvenile detention center years before. They'd invited him into their home. He knew if the roles were reversed, if Daniel introduced him to a stranger, he'd probably be uncomfortable too. "It's nice to meet you Ryan. I'm Kirsten."

"You too Mrs. Cohen…" He looked sideways to Sandy.

Again, Kirsten and Sandy shared a look before Kirsten spoke. "You can call me Kirsten."

"Okay...sure M...Kirsten." He took a seat to the left of Sandy, allowing the man to sit across from his wife.

He glanced down at the menus that are already on the table, and felt like a child called to the principal's office, or maybe public defender's office would be more appropriate.

"Seth talked to the girls." Kirsten began. She directed her comment between them, Ryan noticed. Her gaze is not exactly resting on Sandy, not exactly studying him, but somewhere in the middle curiously appraising the dynamic. "They're okay with it." She then turned her attention quickly to Ryan, not missing a beat. "Did Sandy tell you about the offer?"

"Staying with you guys...uh… yeah, he did." Ryan glances at her, a question on the tip of his tongue. He quickly swallows it back.

"Ryan, is there something you want to ask?" There's a shift, subtle, but there nonetheless as Kirsten looked at him.

It took all of the self-control Ryan could muster not to flinch back from that look. It's not that it was particularly sharp, just probing curious. He wasn't used to the attention or to that switch in tone. He finally compiled an answer. "Your family is okay with that, seriously? Besides Seth I mean?"

"Everyone's fine with it." Kirsten said.

"You have a daughter as well right?" Ryan looked between Sandy and Kirsten. "Sophie? Sandy told me a little bit."

Sandy and Kirsten both smiled as Sandy spoke. "If you thought my story was strange, you should hear some of the things Kirsten can tell."

"Sandy…" Kirsten shook her head.

"Oh, um...it's okay, you don't have to tell me anything." Ryan said. He was feeling as though he wanted to jump out of the chair. He'd say the wrong thing or not say enough and then he'd screw things up, not only for himself and Daniel but possibly Sandy as well.

Kirsten noticed that Ryan seemed uncomfortable. She wanted to help, but she wasn't sure what to say. "I'm sure you've heard a lot about Sophie from Sandy." She replied.

"Um...yeah, she started drinking coffee when she was thirteen?" He thought of Daniel, too close to the teen years to be comfortable, and wondered if he'd be dealing with the same.

"Probably not a good idea in hindsight." Kirsten said. "She tried to steal wine earlier today."

Sandy choked. " _Our_ Sophie Rose? Did the body snatchers switch her with Kaitlin Cooper?"

 _Well, that escalated quickly._ Ryan tried to keep his expression neutral as he scrambled for a reply.

"In front of me, so I'd say that's a no." Kirsten raised her eyebrows. "I don't remember Kaitlin being that foolish."

"She sounds interesting." Interesting, he really was at a loss for words. Interesting was not the way you described someone's kid. Maybe Daniel had been right when he said he should get out more.

"That's certainly one word for it." Surprisingly, Kirsten Cohen grins a bit. "So Sandy tells me you have a son as well?"

"Uh...yeah," Ryan shifted a bit in his seat. "Daniel, he's twelve."

"That can be a difficult age." Kirsten said.

"You're telling me." Ryan winced. He wasn't sure what had gone wrong, well he could guess, but what he wasn't understanding is why it was so difficult to get through to him. Sure, _he_ hadn't had the best role model in that regard, but he'd always said he would do better than his father. So why did it feel like he was swimming without a life jacket? "Does it get any easier?"

Sandy and Kirsten exchanged a look. "Well," Sandy chuckled a bit. "You weren't in the car a few hours ago. It was like someone swapped our car with the Delorean."

Kirsten shook her head at her husband's reply. "It's a two way street. You learn as much as you teach. At least I know I have." Kirsten stood. "Would you like something to drink? Our treat."

"Um...sure." Ryan said.

Kirsten, Sandy and Ryan went up to the counter to order. Sandy ordered two coffees with cream and sugar for himself and Kirsten, and Ryan ordered a coffee with extra cream but no sugar.

As Ryan stirred his coffee around waiting for it to cool enough to drink, he couldn't help but wonder how things had gotten so messed up.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Cohen." Ryan was jolted out of his thoughts by what sounded like a young girl. He turned to see a girl who didn't look much older than Daniel at their table, sitting right next to him. A boy was next to her, his eyes downcast. "Are we interrupting?" She bit her lip. "Sorry. Dad's getting a big order from the bakery. He told us to stay out of trouble."

Sandy chuckled. "Well, speaking of learning… looks like you'll be meeting some of our friends now. Ryan, this is April Ward and her brother Tanner."

Ryan smiled. "Nice to meet you April and Tanner. I'm Ryan."

"It's nice to meet you." April said. She held out a hand which Ryan took and shook. For the first time since they came to the table, the boy looked up holding out a hand as well.

"Tanner says, it's nice to meet you too." April says. "He doesn't talk much."

"That's okay," Ryan replied. "I'm not much one for talking either."

The boy smiled shyly.

"Dad and Ms. Townsend are meeting up today to plan the Cotillion with Aunt Kaitlin, and he got put on snack duty. But Dad asked Aunt Kaitlin to ask you to ask Aunt Summer to help decorate tomorrow." April explained to Kirsten. "Everyone's getting asked. Jill's already thrown a hissy, because she can't be a Deb, cause she's not old enough. A Deb's gotta be sixteen."

Ryan tried to hold back a grin. He wasn't sure this girl had even taken a breath.

"April honey, slow down." Kirsten laughed. "Of course we'll help."

"Sorry."

"A Cotillion?" Ryan raised an eyebrow. This definitely wasn't Chino.

"Yeah," Sandy said. "This year, it's Sophie's turn."

"I've still got four more years." April said. "So does Jill. At least I get to know what not to do. But I don't know if Jill will be that smart. She never is."

"I guess that's good." Ryan nodded.

"April, Tanner!" Ryan saw the boy flinch standing up and yanking his sister by the wrist. Ryan looked up to see a man around his age, running a hand nervously through his hair as he held a bag with the coffee shop's logo on it. "There you are."

"Sorry...sorry Dad." The boy, Tanner, spoke for the first time slowly and softly and Ryan could hear how he tripped over his words."April...April wanted...she wanted to...talk to the Cohens. So you...you didn't have to...have to ask later."

"Thanks for that guys." The man said. "But next time, tell me okay? Don't just run off."

The kids nodded.

"Well, thanks for watching them." The man looked to Sandy and Kirsten. "Sorry for the interruption."

"It's fine Luke. Don't worry." Kirsten said. "We were just introducing Ryan to Newport."

"Ryan huh?" The man, Luke's, eyes landed on Ryan. "New to town?" He gave a smile that reminded Ryan of a car salesman. Ryan wouldn't be surprised if he actually was.

"Uh...just spending a few weeks." Ryan decided to go vague. After all, he wasn't entirely sure how things would work out. "Ryan Atwood." He held out a hand.

"Luke Ward." Luke grasped Ryan's hand. "Well, I guess we'll be seeing you guys around." He said. "Enjoy your time in Newport Ryan."

"Thanks." Ryan said.

Once the Wards left, Ryan turned back to the Cohens. "So, you guys have a Cotillion around here, what is that like a dance or something?"

"It's one of the most pretentious events of the year." Sandy said.

Kirsten clicked her tongue. "Sandy, it's a town tradition. It's a presentation of all of the young ladies." She kind of frowned. "Oh god, that is pretentious. The Cooper definition aside, it is a nice evening."

"I'll take your word for it." Ryan said. He could sense the sarcasm in both of their responses, and could tell there was something more there, but he was too distracted to bug them for details.

"Hey," Ryan felt Sandy's hand grasp his. "It's gonna be alright."

Ryan didn't offer a reply. After all, there was no way for Sandy Cohen to know anything would be alright.

* * *

Sandy and Ryan ended up following Kirsten back up to the Cohens' home after coffee. Apparently, Sandy wanted to introduce Ryan to the rest of the family. "You should know who you're gonna be seeing day to day before you decide." Sandy had laughed, but Ryan couldn't find it funny. Did they even know who _they'd_ be seeing?

The driveway was long. Ryan estimated that there was more driveway than house. He wasn't sure that he could justify a reason for that in his mind except maybe they often had a lot of company. There was already a car in the driveway, not including Sandy's and Kirsten's. He guessed it was Seth's. Speaking of, he was already waiting for them outside. Had Kirsten or Sandy called ahead? Or were his parents just that obvious in their patterns?

"Hello Ryan Atwood." Seth greeted. "So you've decided to venture and see the Cohens in their natural habitat?"

"Why not?" Ryan shrugged.

"Well, I'll give you the grand tour." Seth glanced back at his parents noticing that they had begun to converse quietly. Ryan followed his gaze. "Come on amigo." Ryan felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched a bit. But he followed Seth inside.

"So this is the kitchen where all of the meals are. Just a tip, don't ask my mom to cook anything. We're mostly a takeout family. We keep all those tiny restaurants on the pier you probably passed in business single handedly."

Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"It's not an exaggeration. Well...it might be." Seth said. "But the point still stands, my mom and kitchens do not mix." He opened a drawer. "Takeout menus are here: meat free and dairy free options too in case you lean that way, and any kind of ethnic cooking you desire. Of course we all have our days to choose: today is Sky's. It'll probably be Thai or Italian if you're okay with that. If not, we can pick you up something else."

"Um… whatever is cool." Ryan said. "Don't worry." He wasn't sure he'd be able to eat anything without throwing up anyway. Until now, he hadn't even known a dinner invitation was on the table.

"Alright not picky, noted." Seth said. He closed the drawer of menus. "If I am correct, which I probably am, the girls should be through here playing video games. Our living room."

Ryan followed Seth into the living room, and sure enough saw two girls playing a Playstation. It looked as though they were playing some kind of game where they were racing hamsters in hamster balls.

"Come on Sky, you're cheating."

"No, you're just not good at this."

Seth cleared his throat.

"Oh, hi Dad!" The younger girl tossed her control down and stood. Her eyes drifted from Seth to Ryan. "Hi, I'm Skylar Cohen." She held out a hand for Ryan to shake. He did so.

"Ryan Atwood."

The older girl looked up for the first time since they'd walked into the room. Ryan couldn't quite read her expression.

"Sophie, come say hi." Seth called. " Ryan , my sister Sophie."

She stood and walked over not offering so much as a pinky. "Hi."

"Hi." He replied trying an offering of his own as he held out a hand. "I'm Ryan."

The girl simply studied his outstretched hand. "I know. Seth just told me."

Ryan dropped his hand. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you."

"Maybe."

Ryan wasn't quite sure what to make of this girl.

"Soph, come on." Seth sighed.

"It's alright," Ryan interrupted. "She's got a point."

"She does?" Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Well she doesn't know me, so she doesn't know if it's nice to meet me yet, so she might have a point." Ryan said.

"Whatever you say." Seth was perplexed. He shook his head.

Sophie for her part, looked confused, obviously not expecting that reaction. "So, you're the one that's going to be staying with us?"

"Maybe." Ryan said as the girl scoffed.

"Come on, there's more." Seth said. He led Ryan out the screen door. "The pool, and this…" He led Ryan back to where a guest house stood erected. "Is the poolhouse slash guesthouse. This is where you and Daniel will be staying, gives you some privacy if you guys want it or more likely you'll need it." He knocked.

A woman with dark hair and eyes opened the door. "Hey Cohen. I finished getting things set up. Kirsten asked me to." She then turned to Ryan. "You must be Ryan. I'm Summer."

"Nice to meet you." Ryan said.

"You too."

"So what do you think?" Seth asked. "Not scared off?"

"No." Ryan shook his head. " It's great. Thank you...for this. I appreciate you guys helping out."

"Don't worry about it." Seth said. "We're glad to. Mom and Dad too.

"We look forward to meeting Daniel tomorrow." Summer said. "You can come back in. We were going to watch a movie with Sky and Sophie before dinner."

Ryan shook his head. "Thanks anyway, but I think I'll stay here. I'm kind of tired." That was an understatement. Today had been... a mixed bag.

"Alright," Seth looked at Ryan, concerned. "Catch ya later man." Despite his concern, he left. Better not to push it.

* * *

 _*BBB.O.C*_

Daniel hadn't stopped tossing and turning for the past, well he wasn't sure how long it had been. Telling time was impossible in here. Maybe it was because for the first time, it was quiet...well almost. There was a small sound, barely audible, and the frame of the cots shook.

"Wrecker…" Daniel whispered. "You awake?" He sat up and bent down toward the direction of the bottom cot. Wrecker was still, at least he appeared so. His back was to Daniel. "Si'..."

And then Daniel saw something hit the floor. _Drip._ It was rust colored. Holy shit, it was _red_!

"Silas!" Daniel's voice grew louder. He dropped down. "Dude, this isn't funny.

"Agh...Agh...lea...me alone!" Now that Daniel was down at ground level, he could see Silas shaking, barely contained, his words barely perceptible. And next to the wall that the cot was pushed against, a rust colored spatter and a sharp shard of plastic in Silas's grasp. Fresh slash marks on his wrist.

Daniel's eyes went wide. He backed away, ran to the bars. "We need...we need a medic...a doctor!" Daniel called. "Someone help!"

Daniel wasn't sure how long he sat in the corner waiting before he decided to take action. He grabbed his blanket, or what counted as a blanket in this cell pressing down and trying to stop the bleeding. "You're alright Silas. You're alright." It was useless. The gray rags turned pink.

"P...Pip….P...Pip." Silas' teeth were chattering. He gripped Daniel in a weak grasp.

Daniel couldn't even focus. His vision was blurring. It wasn't until he tasted salt that he realized he was crying. "God damn it Si, Wha...what did you do?"

And then the sound of metal clanging as the cell doors were opened. Daniel was dragged away pressed against the wall, searched. He dropped the now pink blankets and the floodgates opened as forcefully as the doors, as Silas was lifted and taken to the infirmary, but the blood still stained the cell.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So recap: Ryan met Kirsten, along with the Ward twins: April and Tanner and he also met Luke. He learned about the Cotillion, and he also got a tour of Sandy and Kirsten's house from Seth and met Sophie, Skylar and Summer. (To clarify, for the purposes of this story, Seth Summer and their daughter Skylar live with Sandy and Kirsten. They used to live in the pool house for privacy but eventually just decided to move into the main house and convert the guest rooms into a master as well as a bedroom for Skylar. ) Then back at Chino correctional, Daniel was having trouble sleeping and woke up to find that Silas had hurt himself slitting his wrists. He attempted to stop the bleeding, but as of now Silas' fate is uncertain._**

 ** _So the next chapter will have Sandy and Ryan going to pick up Daniel as he is released, and Sandy notes many things about the two Atwoods during the time when they prepare to move into the poolhouse._**

 ** _Factoid: This chapter title comes from the song Paint the Silence by the South from season 1 of the O.C. specifically the lyric "_** ** _Abandon feeling for just a peace of mind." I thought this described the transition that happens in this chapter well, so I borrowed it._**

 ** _Anyway let me know your thoughts._**


End file.
